


Harry Potter-Porters in Greece

by Laerche91



Series: Harry Potter and the world of the porters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gay Sex, Greece, Legends, Lordship, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Part of a seriesHarry realizes that he is so much more than what he assumed. A loving development into a relationship quickly becomes more than what Harry expected. He has to deal with a new country, new friends, different politics and much more. Plus babies!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Harry Potter and the world of the porters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931614
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	1. Kapitel 1

When he first returned to Hogwarts after the events of his fourth year, he experienced hatred from his classmates. This hatred was due to speeches by the director in which he was called to know how it happened. He hadn't agreed to it, because even if it was he who saw it, he was just a boy. A boy who still had a lot to learn, a boy who was just discovering everything. Only it didn't count for this magical world. He was either the Redeemer or the scapegoat. Now he was the liar. This was one of the reasons he'd been hanging around abandoned rooms since he was back. They didn't believe him, so he didn't force himself to contact them. His friends didn't understand him, especially his best friends who were with him in a secret hideout during the holidays.

In her opinion, he should be the Gryffendor who courageously expressed his opinion and opposed everyone. But he wasn't anymore, he didn't want to be brave. It's normal, just a normal student. In his dreams with a family who loved him. His parents and godparents, maybe with siblings and not with his crazy relatives. This was another part that puzzled him. During the holidays, as now, he learned as much as he could about this world. According to some laws, his magical guardian could only have taken him to see Muggle relatives if he had visited him regularly. This had never happened, after all, he had only found out about this other world when he was 11.

One of the many things that, in his opinion, didn't go together. His godfather was something else, he was the heir of a rich and powerful family, why was he brought to prison without a trial. Sighing, he sat down differently on the chair while parchments and books were piled up on the desk in front of him. He had learned everything that was available in the short time of 2 months since school began. This included a lot about his inheritance, so his next destination was Gringotts. His education took on new traits, so he began to concentrate and put a spell on his mind. It was a time spell and he was pleased to see green writing appear in front of him. 3:23 p.m. indicated it.

He sat up and conjured up his things, because he had to go. In half an hour his private magic lessons began with Professor Flitwick, the half-goblin had recognized his talent when he showed it at the beginning of the year and offered his help to teach him. It wasn't just about magic, but also goblin magic, politics, etiquette and many others. He stowed his things in his pocket, magically small and magically expanded his pocket. The bag had been given to him by his godfather, it was a leather backpack. When he got up he messed his way through the dark brown half-length hair and went on his way, before he went outside into the hallway, checked if anyone was there, then left.

The corridors in this part of the castle were empty, when he got to the busier places he immediately noticed the looks from the students. It had decreased in the last few weeks because he said nothing, didn't react and did nothing except go to school. In the meantime he didn't speak to his friends either, because they had decided that he had changed too much. But he himself didn't have as much as they thought, because he's always been like that. With the Dursleys, it was always safest not to be conspicuous.

  
"Hey Potter, have you seen a ghost today?" It came from the left and he spotted a Hufflepuff student.

  
He smirked with his friends while they looked at him laughing. Potter here, Potter there, Potty the Liar were nice names as he was called, but there were others too. These made him tremble with betrayal and sadness. In those moments Harry Potter just wanted to leave because he couldn't take it anymore. But before he could do that, he had to go to Gringotts.

His uniform was stuck to his back and his walk seemed less secure as he passed more students. He wondered why these were so blatant again today, but then he discovered the latest Daily Prophet. Apparently there was a new article.

Hurrying, he went quickly to the classroom and slipped inside. There the professor was also another student. The other was a Slytherin. His dark eyes noticed him directly and followed him as he moved, he was tall, muscular and with coffee-brown skin. It was Blaise Zabini, Heir Zabini. Harry turned away when those eyes wouldn't let go of him even though Blaise continued to speak to the teacher.

  
"Thank you Professor, I'll include this in my papers," he said.

  
“Mister Zabini, you have thought carefully. So five more points for your house. "

  
The other boy said goodbye and nodded politely to Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived watched them go, and then turned to the professor.

  
"A little early again, Mister Potter."

  
Smiling, Harry stepped over to them and they both headed to the teacher's office. There Harry sat down in front of the desk, while the other sat down on a large chair behind it. The office was cozy, nothing flashy and instead lots of books and parchments.

  
“I've worked through the dossier that you recently gave me. It was about the connection between the elements and nature and precisely this specification with the magic for elements. I was just wondering how it can be when both are connected and can be used to change nature. At least there was the natural balance ... "Harry began right away.

"A good question Mister Potter, the goblins have a strong bond with the earth .."

  
A few hours later, shortly before the curfew, Harry finished and said goodbye to the teacher. Both had lost each other over the essays and discussions, so it was very late. Harry decided not to go back to the tower because he couldn't stand another night of either being annoyed or looked at with disapproval. He used the paths from his godfather's map. As he got to the seventh floor, he spotted prefect Blaise Zabini ordering two other students to quickly go to the common rooms.

When he looked at it, Harry had to bite his lip, because he had already noticed how good it looked. His shoulders broad, his hips narrower. Now in the thin brown sweater, he could see how fit it was. Harry had noticed he was gay last summer, but had never tried this before. But this figure of the other made him tremble with desire, because he wanted to experience what it felt like to feel this on him.

He waited until the other disappeared and then quickly slipped into the magical room he had discovered. This was a magical room that turned into what he needed. Now it was a cozy room with sleeping and cooking facilities. Although it is openly designed, it is very cozy.

A door led into a bathroom. Harry threw himself on the bed and just dropped his bag. Sighing, he tried to calm his body, it was tired, exhausted, stressed and drained. He didn't want any more. Often times he was so close to giving up. Even now he wanted nothing more than that. Without noticing it, he fell asleep. A night of nightmares and fears, with visions of blood and blackness.

In the morning he woke up, trembling with night sweats. Without eating breakfast, he went to shower and then went down to his first class. Ignoring everyone, he sat down in today's defense class of the worst teacher in her school. Umbridge was a monster in human form, and he proved it in every class. She tried to provoke him, but apparently only got angrier when she couldn't. In the meantime she openly insulted his mother, who even the other students looked at him with more pity.

As well as now, she stared at him and asked openly how it could be that his mother, a Muggleborn, could seduce a pure-blood man like his father. She would certainly have known about love spells and influenced her father like that, but he did not react there either and looked stoically at his book or at the blackboard.

The disapproving look of his old friend Hermione, who by now wished he would react and see it as a betrayal against all of her values and the status of her or his mother what he did. Where she previously asked that he hold back and probably look like a clever witch, she hissed at him to say something. But she doesn't want to herself, because then the professor would concern her.

  
Harry ignored this, too, and spent the rest of the day walking from class to class, just to go to the kitchen for lunch and have something to eat. Only the house-elves were in the kitchen and gave him his favorite foods straight away, as he kindly made all the sewn objects of his friend disappear without a stick.

  
On the way back he met Blaise again, who spoke to him, which frightened him. "Potter."

  
"Yes ..." Harry began, looking at the others.

  
"Does your hair look good ... it also makes your green eyes shine if the glasses were different or maybe even gone?" While he looked closely at Harry.

  
"What?" It broke out, confused.

  
"Let me ..." and Blaise walked over to him and removed his glasses.

  
Harry could see less now, but he took the smell of the other and was startled, he took a step back and now stood directly against the wall. That smell of pine and forest pleased Harry very much and the appearance of the other only made them more attractive.

  
"Yes that looks good. You should let your eyes heal, then everyone can see into these wonderful emeralds. "

Harry blushed and looked down, but at the same time he mumbled, "Stop that ..."

  
"Why, I'm only telling the truth?"

  
"But ... no, leave it. It makes me uncomfortable ... "Harry mumbled.

  
Blaise presses his chin up gently, looking straight into the other's soul. The look was direct and uninhibited. The glasses were gently put back on and suddenly felt a gentle kiss on his forehead.

  
"Goodbye, Mi Amor." Blaise whispered and disappeared.

  
Harry looks after him. It went on like this for a few days, while Harry studied and prepared to leave the UK, he kept meeting Blaise. Harry had worked out a precise plan, and was just waiting for the right moment. His godfather and honorary godfather already knew, at first they were dissatisfied.

_Flashback_  
_Months earlier in an old, dirty, broken town house, Harry had asked them both to speak to him. So they went to the attic and barricaded themselves there with the help of various spells. Remus Lupine, the most human werewolf for many but just a creature in his dirty suit, with the gray-brown hair, incredible pallor and scars on his face, had snuggled up next to his partner. Both had not let it be stopped to be together, although the present Order of the Phoenix was frowned upon._

_T_ _he light side did not want to admit this, even if they were so tolerant they found homosexual relationships to be, to put it simply, disgusting. So the older women tried to pair the younger women with Sirius. But he was strong in this because he loved his partner. Sirius Black hadn't looked like the youngster from before for a long time. Being innocent in Azkaban for over ten years changed everyone. He was even paler than Remus because he couldn't get outside. His family's townhouse had no balcony, garden or anything to go outside with. His tattoos had lost color. The black hair, once curly, hung limply and otherwise he had still not recovered from prison for three years._

_Harry paced nervously up and down in front of the two of them, of course the two older ones noticed that something was wrong._

_"Harry, what's wrong?" Asked his godfather._

_This stopped and looked at the two. He was now nervously fiddling with his top, which hung down frayed and full of holes on his slim figure. His green eyes widened in fear. He barely survived the hearing and was free. At least he had survived that only thanks to Dumbledore, but since then he has been avoided by the men. He himself avoided everyone else too, and had since hid from everyone in the library of the Black Ancestral House. He had read more books there than in years. About etiquette, magic, society, his place in this as heir to the Potter family. Like a lot more, and he was disappointed. Why hadn't this information been made available to him when he entered this world?_

_"Harry?" Came Remus too._

_Then he realized that he was lost in his thoughts again._

_"I, I wanted ..._

_"Knock it out ... we're not going to tear your head off!" Sirius tried to calm him down,_

_"I don't want any more ... all that, this whole thing here in England."_

_"What do you think?"_

_This question came from Remus, looking at his godson. Even if this title was never officially presented to him. But now he was worried, because this sounded in a direction that he, his friends from then and family had never taken. Because this was his country._

_“I mean it the way I say it. And to be honest, if you don't accept it, you're out of luck. I want to get out of this country and live freely and normally without this whole thing. Since the tournament there have been two sides, one side wants me to fight a war that I don't understand and fight for something that has only brought me pain. And on the other hand, words in my mouth from exactly this side and especially from the leader that I would never have published ... the director simply said what I saw without my consent. "_

_“Wait a little slower. You disagreed with Albus saying you were telling the world Voldemort is back. "_

_“Of course not Remus, that would be stupid in this company. Because without proof, and they would not get it, because truth serum and Leglimentik are forbidden with students. I would have waited to see what happened and then at most did something. I'm not tired of life. "_

_“But… Harry, this is our country and yours too? Don't you want to protect your good life here? "_

_“WHAT life here, I grew up in a country that should protect your children. Instead, I live in an abusive household where, despite the evidence, nobody does anything. My godfather ended up in jail despite being found directly innocent in a fair trial. And my godfather is convicted for being bitten by something as a child over which he had no control and is expelled because he turns into a dog one night a month. This country is not fair, just this representation of the magic of light, which is supposed to be so pure but condemns everything that is different. Whether creature, or religion, or just because of how you love. Do you think they will also accept me as a gay hero, where they already see me coupled with a light family and a doppelganger of my mother. I don't want this, I want to be free. Live normally, fall in love, learn and find the way to my future. "_

_"HARRY, you aren't serious?"_

_"But it's Sirius, I'll go with or without you. Through the tournament and Madame Maxine, I was able to establish connections with Central European countries. Many would grant me asylum after evidence was provided, including many who offer you this too. Freedom, just through a test. A truth test. And schools there offer me a place there. The united Olympic Greece is one of them. "_

_"Greece offers you asylum ..."_

_“And you, it gives me a chance. I want peace and that's how I might get it. "_

After that, the two of them had thought for a long time and then told him before school started that they would go with them. So while he was in school, his godparents made the trip to Greece and filled out the asylum application for them with his memories in their luggage.

They had also taken over his school registration. Blaise just distracted him a little from the encounters and conversations they had over and over again. Just yesterday he had met him in the library and helped him carry the books as if there were no magic for them. They had then studied together at a table, hidden at the back of a table. But not only the quiet time was pleasant, because it still hurt.

He gave him compliments and touches that he had never experienced before. A kiss on the forehead, on the cheek. A streak of skin-to-skin touch, this kept Harry shivering. There was a warmth in him slowly, and Harry cherished every moment. So now, he met Harry in an empty hallway. Blaise watched the smaller boy with the big eyes, the petite appearance and, for some time, also the scary look. The taller boy with the dark eyes had cast his gaze on him because it was his type.

But for some time he had gotten to know so much more about him. Harry was a lonely soul who hid from himself for so long and now looked like a deer on the run. It didn't help either how the whole world looked at the narrow shoulders of an orphan. So Blaise made a decision, at that moment he stepped up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, little one ..."

"I may be short, but that doesn't mean anything ..." Harry snapped.

  
"It means a lot, because that means that I can hug you and you fit perfectly there ..." Blaise replied and did so.

  
Harry couldn't believe it when the warm arms wrapped around him. It was wonderfully warm and cozy, he felt peaceful and protected. So he snuggled into these arms. Blaise also enjoyed how the other fit in with him. This little body, and also very thin body.

  
“Harry, you need to eat more. You're way too slim. ”Blaise noticed.

  
Harry snuggled up against him and actually wanted to speak against it, but it was the truth; he himself had also noticed how he had become even thinner.

  
"Blaisse, what's that between us?"

  
“After me we can see what will become of it. But so far you can get involved in the good feelings, right? "

  
Harry nodded and looked up at the other. In an impulsive moment, Blaise leaned down and connected their lips together. The feeling when they touched so intimately startled Harry at first and he jumped out of his arms. Turning red, he turned and felt his lips. His thoughts raced and tried to distract himself with the stone walls as he stared at them. He noticed movement behind him, but tried to ignore it. But Blaise didn't give up, turned him and pressed him against the wall with his body and bandaged her lips again.

First they just test each other out, take in each other's lips. Then they indulge in passion and cuddle each other while Harry's arms close around Blaise's neck. One of Blaise's hands goes to Harry's waist and pulls into his rock-hard body, making Harry gasp. Blaise takes advantage of this and begins a dance of tongues by exploring Harry's mouth. Both get hot, both experience heat that spreads to them and also feel their limbs harden.

They nestle closer together, one of Blaise's legs presses between Harry's legs and creates a pleasant friction for the smaller one. His hand wanders under the lion's sweater, and trembles when he sees the smooth skin. When they run out of air, they slowly separate and stare at each other. Harry's feelings go crazy as his perception wanders into the here and now. Blaise tries to lean into another kiss when Harry stops him.

  
"Not here ..." and pulls him along.

Sooner than they can see, they were on the seventh floor, walking through a door that Blaise was completely unfamiliar with. Behind this was a bedroom with dark furniture and light walls. Very cozy, thanks to dark fabrics on the bed.  
Blaise pulls Harry into another kiss. Which feels very hot this time, and Harry's toes curl up. Trapped in a kiss, they go to bed together, and Harry falls on top of it.

"Harry, do you really want to?"

  
He nods, red in the face, but is sure to do so. So Blaise walks up to him and crawls on the bed. They both look at each other and start kissing and touching. Every touch feels hot on his skin, and Harry fades from the feeling. When Blaise's hands stole under his clothes and touched the skin beneath, Harry reared up. He got bolder and did the same with Blaise. When he felt his skin under his fingers, Blaise could not hold himself together, so he grabbed the hem of the top of the other man and pulled it over his head. Harry was short and pale, but well built. He had a flat stomach with the tips of a six pack, and those small nipples made it impossible for Blaise not to lick and nibble them.

Harry gasped and groaned as he did so, and lay spread out there. Then when Blaise kissed, licked and nibbled upstairs. Left a trail behind and then settled down on Harry's neck and worked it. His hands brushed the other's torso and livened up every patch of skin. One of his fingers brushed the bulge in his pants and Harry reared up. These feelings could not be processed, but a desire for more bubbled in him. They kissed when he felt his magic react.

This took their clothes from both of them, and when they saw each other naked there was not a moment of calm, because they kissed and touched even more. Their hard limbs clashed against each other, taking full advantage of the friction. The first drops of pleasure separated from both of them when Harry's gaze fell on Blaise's penis. It was tall, wide, and well-stocked. A hot meat that invited to touch, and Harry dared to do it.

Whether it was the magic in the room or in the castle, but he did it. When that hot meat was in his hand, and Blaise gasped at the tender touch, Harry moaned too and kissed the other. They were enjoying the other one in front of them and Harry gave him a smile as they broke up. Blaise got down on his knees and stared at the slim boy in front of him. He had red cheeks and a transfigured face, lustful eyes. He spread his legs and went in between to taste him, touching his thigh.

The taste of its member made him want more, so he licked the penis like a lollipop and enjoyed the little screams Harry let out. When he was well distracted, he used his hand and stroked his anus. Felt the soft, wrinkled skin and massaged it. He sent some of his magic, put lube on his finger and cleaned the other. Then he slowly pressed his finger into the hole, continuing to taste Harry's penis to distract him. Harry didn't know what to do with himself and felt waves of pleasure. When the finger was in him, he pressed against it to pull it more into himself. He wanted more.

  
"More ..." he gasped.

  
Blaise took it and pushed harder into that hot body below. Then he took a second finger in this and stretched it, he waited briefly when he noticed Harry's twitch.  
But when his body welcomed him warmly and reached out to him, he broke away from his tail.

  
"Do you want more ...? Do you like that, kid? Or should I stop? "

  
"Dare ..." Harry hissed, stretching out towards him.

  
Blaise held his fingers still and watched hotly as Harry reached himself up to those fingers, moving his hips back and forth. So he took a third finger and pressed it firmly in with the others. There was a hiss and then a groan as the fingers found the tiny gland in Harry and touched it. Harry screamed loudly as the pleasure peaked and he came. But Blaise didn't stop, but continued to thrust into the willing body below. His fingers damp, but he hardly noticed it. When he said it was well widened, he moved away from the small hole and watched it contract.

  
“Harry, I'm getting ready now. Are you ready for it ... "

"Don't talk, do ..." it came back.

  
He moistened his tail and led it to the entrance, he just pressed a little against it. Watched the hole stretch and Harry gasped. So he touched its sensitive tail and kept doing it. When he was completely inside of him, he had to keep from bumping into it because it was tight and hot around him. That's why he was gay, because no woman could offer him this tightness. There was nothing hotter than a male body that gave itself up to lust. Harry nodded to him and so he began to thrust into that hot tightness and drive his body back into pleasure. It seemed to him that Harry was letting go of everything. Because he gasped, moaned and came towards him.

  
"More ..." he moaned and Blaise took his legs to bend them and push them deeper.

Harry felt that cock inside him that filled him so perfectly and that mixture of too much, the heat, and the pleasure only made him hornier. Before long his penis hardened again, shedding semen and Harry took his own legs and opened them up even more for Blaise. In and out, came its tail and came back even more firmly into place. Harry couldn't pull himself together, but barely noticed how he was drifting away. His mouth stayed open, some saliva ran out of him, tears came from his eyes with pleasure. Pleasure flowed through every nerve cell, while he noticed how he ran out to the climax as before. And at that moment he screamed, splashed and everything contracted.

  
Blaise noticed this too, it got tight around his cock and he thrust into this narrow channel a few more times when it also came and poured into the body below him. Then he fell on top of him and they stayed connected. It was just hard to get out of lust because they were still bandaged, Harry's hole kept tightening around Blaise. And Blaise twitched inside him too, until everything was outside. Carefully he moved away and watched a few drops come out of the hole.

Surprised when Harry took his finger and put it back in, as if in a trance he seemed to make sure that nothing came out. So Blaise conjured up a plug and inserted it, it was one with a slightly thicker area. It didn't go out and Harry gasped again. Then he snuggled up to Blaise and Blaise could only hug him.

A few hours later Blaise woke up and looked at the little one in his arms, he was snuggled close to him and grumbled when he moved. He was on his back and Harry on his chest, legs spread across his. Their tails, still sensitive, rubbed against each other, but gently. Harry also slowly woke up and noticed the warm body below him, only slowly opened his eyes and looked into Blaise's face.

  
"Hey ..." he made.

"Hi, are you going to let go of me sometime to maybe take a shower?"

  
Harry seemed slow to think, but answered.

  
"Ok, are you coming with me?"

  
Blaise nodded and sat down with Harry in his arms, but saw Harry gasp.

  
"Harry ..."

  
"You put something in me, this has just shifted a bit."

  
Laughing, Blaise couldn't help but kiss him. So with Harry in his arms, these closed his legs around his waist, he went into the bathroom. This one had a large shower that came on as soon as they stood under it. The boy with the coffee brown skin let it down, but held on when it wobbled. They smiled at each other, then kissed.

As they did so, they began to touch again, and Harry gasped as Blaise removed the plug and ran water into it. Harry, incredibly sensitive, pressed himself directly on this finger and opened his mouth unsteadily, he didn't have that pleasure yesterday when he was only touched down there.  
Blaise touched the whole of his cleft and suddenly stopped when they both noticed something, something was different. The taller Harry turned around carefully and looked there.

  
"Harry, are you a porter?" Asked Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

"A what?", It came back worried and couldn't help gasping when he touched the first hole again.

  
"You don't know what it is, weren't you tested when you were 14?"

  
“When I was 14, I took part in a tournament as a minor, so no. Was there more to be done to investigate? Carrier?"

  
“Ok, let's take a shower. Then I'll explain to you ... "Blaise said, and so they did.

  
After the shower they sat on the bed with a breakfast ordered by house-elves, both still naked. She couldn't keep her fingers away and kept touching. But Blaise, as the older, pulled himself together after one last kiss, even if the body next to him was absolutely desirable. Even more with the knowledge of what it is. Ignoring their two hard cocks, he turned Harry so that he was sitting on his lap with his legs apart. Which didn't make it easier to think when he could finger the crack between those cheeks.

  
"Blaise ..." Harry asked.

  
"So Harry, you didn't know you were a porter?"

  
"No what is that? A carrier?"

  
“To put it simply, it's a wizard who can get pregnant despite being a man. They are very desirable in our world, and anyone who has one in the family is valued and loved. In the past they were also sold until it was found that they could not get pregnant in a forced state. After that, they were valued for being very fertile too. You usually have between one and ten partners who live together in a harmonious way. In normal couple relationships, i.e. only two, they bond particularly strongly to their partner. It is normal for you to carry several children per pregnancy. Some who have examined them believe that magic was created to replenish the small population of witches and wizards. After your first time with your chosen partner, the anus forms an additional entrance that is just as sensitive as that of a woman. This secretes ... "

"WHAT! You mean I am a woman ... "

  
"No you are not. You can also get women pregnant, but what we just discovered was the, and sorry, anus that formed today. That's why you wanted to keep my sperm in you too, it made everything easier with my magic. You now have an anus, anus or rosette to conceive and give birth to children. Behind the rosette is the passage to your uterus. Much more sensitive in carriers and, as I said, also more fertile. Carriers love to be pregnant and to have large families, so they love any sexual activity and get lost in it much faster than anyone else. "

  
Harry's eyes were wide when he heard this. And his hands wandered to his stomach when he realized that there was a little baby in it.

  
"So am I pregnant?"

  
"Most likely, but it can also be that it isn't."

  
Sighing, Harry looked from his stomach to Blaise, he wanted to snuggle into his arms, but didn't dare, but Blaise noticed this and took him in his arms.

  
"Do you want a baby?" Harry mumbled against his skin.

  
Blaise didn't mean to scare Harry, but he didn't mean to lie either.

  
“I didn't expect it, and I think it's too early. But I would go this way together with you, after all it is an honor to have been sought by a porter as a partner, "he explained.

  
"Do you know more about it ..."

  
Blaise shook his head, explaining that much of the knowledge had been moved to secret stores at the Ministry from the last war. Only carriers could get this information in order to protect it. That there were some wizards who wanted to find out whether this security could also be turned off to prevent forced connections. Because then you could have the porters mated by anyone and so many until thousands of children were born. For some, porters weren't human, mostly from the light side, Blaise had to give.

  
"But why, creating life is nothing dark?"

"It is not, but some are of the firm belief that porters were created by dark ones to create new soldiers for their side. They were created out of magic in order to pass on magic. No matter what magic, that is also what is special. The children of porters usually have high skills and many talents. "

  
Harry snuggled closer to Blaise and tried to process it. This situation scared him even more than anything else. But now, maybe he wasn't alone anymore. He gathered his courage and sat down on Blaise's lap, then wandlessly conjured him a shirt and Blaise pants. If this was a good idea, he wondered when he saw Blaise's face. Was it batonless or his outfit, or both because his eyes were wide open.

  
"Yes..."

  
"You can do wandless magic?" He asked.

  
Harry nodded and looked at this one worriedly.

  
"It's amazing, and that shirt on you ... doesn't make it any better," he managed.

  
He wanted to get closer, but Harry stopped him. Blaise looked at him in amazement, but noticed that Harry wanted to say something.

  
"I ... so Blaise. I want to get out of Britain. “, He said quickly and hardly understandable.

  
"I beg your pardon?"

“I don't feel safe here. They want me either as a figurehead or a scapegoat. I don't want either of them. Just a happy life, I've got everything ready. Tomorrow night Dumbledore and McGonnagal won't be here, and at seven o'clock that evening the Prefects will have a meeting with the remaining Heads of House and Heads of House. If I use the secret passages I can go to Gringotts, where my godfather and his friend are waiting. After that, when everything is settled, we want to go abroad. Beauxbaton offered me a place, but their small partner school in Greece together with the local government also offered me security. "

  
Blaise looked at the other boy, he could understand why Harry was doing it. His gaze fell on his stomach and if there is a baby there, his baby, then it is clear what he is doing. He reaches forward and pulls the boy into a hug. Then he kisses it on the forehead, on the cheek and then on the mouth, licking these seductive red lips and tasting them as he licks them, and makes his way into his mouth. He tastes good to the others, and embraces the narrow hips with his arms. He was appreciative of how he puts his arms around his neck and kisses him back. It doesn't take long for the jerking of their hips and the rubbing of their cocks to spark new pleasure.

Harry also notices for the first time how his rosette becomes wet and contracts again and again with desire. He can't help but throw Blaise around and sit on top of him. Then he kisses him while appreciating the rubbing of his cock along his crevice. The way that fat member rubs against his hole makes it incredibly moist. Harry reaches back, takes the penis and guides it to the correct hole. Then he sits on it and screams when he is hit right on his prostate. Even more than he notices how his body has changed, it is still tight but he notices how sensitive everything is.

He likes to spear himself on that cock, and both of them jerk their hips and start right away at a fast pace. It doesn't take long before they come panting. Harry's penis squirts the semen directly onto Blaise's belly while Blaise fills it again and Harry welcomes the warmth. They sit there, gasping for breath, and enjoy the after-pains.

This quick act and Harry's need for it when he closes his hole again with a plug make Blaise almost as hot again, but they agree to get their things first and then meet here. Harry would grab everything that was his and Blaise write to his mother that she would be waiting at Gringotts tomorrow night too. When Harry and Blaise parted in front of the room, neither of them could really break away, so instead they smooched so hard they almost walked back. Yet they had one goal, to protect their families. For some it might be going too fast, but considering the pressure Harry was under and that Blaise wanted to protect his family, it was understandable.

  
In his spirit, Blaise also walked quickly down the stairs and corridors, it was as if set to automatic. He greeted classmates from his house, the rest got a cold smile until they got to the common room. His best friend had sat there since childhood, they had taken lessons from their mothers and tutors together, and his father had often taken him on trips for male heirs. So he couldn't help but greet this and his other friends before he grabbed the Malfoy heir and dragged him into the bedroom.

  
"Hey, not that rough ... what got you in a knot?" He complained.

  
Draco Malfoy was many things, cold as ice, sarcastic, incredibly smart and fit. Second, he was the heir to one of the richest families in magical Britain and Blaise's best friend. That's why he also noticed that something was wrong. Even more so when he watched his best friend conjure up his suitcase and start to stow his things in it.

  
"Blaise, what's wrong?"

  
That made Blaise pause and stare at his friend as he breathed heavily and looked back and forth nervously. It looked like he was on the run.Blaise couldn't help but stare because while he and Harry had to be careful, this was his best friend. He owed it to be relatively honest. So he pulled himself together, sat down on his bed and waited until the blonde heir sat down next to him.

  
"I ...", he began and ended, because he first set some silencing spells and other things.

  
"I had ... well I mean, I met someone."

  
“And have you often, was it the little one from seventh or the guy from Hufflepuff. Where I wonder how you can take someone like that But still better than a lion alone when I imagine it. They must have lice or something ... "

  
“No, not the two. Someone else, I followed him for a long time and wanted me slowly  
approach. Give me time to woo him in some way. But..."

  
“Stop courting. You? Courting someone? ”Draco looked shocked.

  
“Yeah, I wanted to get it right. But yesterday, we met in the hallway and he kissed me. Then we are in a secret room, and he and I. I don't know what was there. But we fucked each other. We fell asleep then, and this morning. Draco, he's a carrier who didn't know! "

  
Draco jumped up and gaped in shock: "A porter!"

  
Blaise nodded and Draco watched his friend start to think. Also likely to draw the right conclusions. Blaise looked at it, and when his eyes widened it was clear.

  
“Let me sum it up, you slept with that guy. And thanks to fate, Merlin and Salazar, you were not only his first, but also definitely his partner. Since he didn't know what he was, you didn't use any contraception either, so he's pregnant now. And you pack because as we know from Slytherin the situation is tense at the moment and you don't want to put him in danger. Does it all fit? "


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise nodded and packed the last few things, then scaled everything down and put it in his pocket. He went to his friend and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, you probably know I wouldn't do it if it matters."

“Oh, I'll cover you from Uncle Sev. When does it start?"

"Tomorrow evening, I'll write to my mother that I'll meet her at Gringotts and then we'll go," he explained.

Harry had arrived in front of the tower and said the password. There he looked around carefully, but thanks to the fine weather most of them were probably outside. There were only a few students in the common room, but he quickly disappeared into his dormitory and Neville was sitting there. Neville hadn't been a bad room in the past few weeks, so he just nodded to him.

He secretly waved his hand and knew that his things were getting smaller in the bathroom and so he got them quickly. But in the hall he was faced with a problem, because how should he pack everything when someone else is in the room. He pretended to be looking for something in his suitcase and put the bathing suit there. But he didn't get the others off that easily. Now he was faced with the question of whether he could initiate Neville but could do this Occlumency, although it was part of training heirs, but many families no longer took it as seriously as they did in times of war.

"Neville, do you know Occlumency?" He asked directly.

"Yes I can. Have quite a talent for it, why? " Harry sat down with him and took a deep breath.

Then he straightened his shoulder as he swung his staff. The door closed and silences prevented the information from escaping.

"Neville, I'm going to leave. That's why I'm here to collect my things, and I'll be out of here tomorrow evening, ”he said quickly.

Neville's eyes widened.

"I can understand it. You've only suffered here for the last few months, so go ahead! ”Neville supported him.

Harry nodded gratefully, and packed everything up. Then he stowed his reduced suitcase in his pocket. He gave Neville another squeeze and then went back into the room where he was going to meet Blaise. He had put on a dark sweater with black trousers because he had left the cloak off. While he waited, he mentally went through the plan for tomorrow. Even if nothing would change in it, after all, there was no better chance than tomorrow. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Blaise arriving and stepping towards him.

Only when he noticed a finger that gently touched his cheek and brushed his skin did he look up from his place on the bed. When he looked at the Slytherin, and he didn't take his worried dark eyes away from him, he calmed down a bit. Blaise sat down next to him, and so they sat side by side on the bed for their own time. To distract themselves from their worries, they started talking, walking to the head of the bed, Harry lying on Blaise's chest. Both still dressed, Harry started asking questions.

"Favourite colour?"

"What do you think ?"

“It's obvious what is your favorite color? We still have more than 48 hours until we can get away from here, so you can chat. "

“Ok, mine are rather cool colors. I like this steel blue. And your?"

"Don't laugh, but I like light green very much."

"A little Slytherin lover ..." Blaise chuckled.

“Obviously, after all, I'm lying here with you. But the hat also said I would do well there. "

"I beg your pardon?"

"What?"

"What did you mean by the hat?"

Harry ran his hands over Blaise's strong chest, and snuggled up against it so that he could look him in the face when he replied, "The hat wanted me in Slytherin, it said I could grow up there. But I wanted to go to Gryffendor. "

"Why, I thought you were raised Muggle, then you shouldn't have cared where you ended up ..."

Harry smiled and just said, "Malfoy ..."

"What does Draco have to do with it?" Blaise then asked, trying to remember the day.

But that day he had stood in the middle of his childhood friends, had a very good time with Theo Nott, Daphne Greengras and others.

"He insulted my first friend and was incredibly arrogant, as he assumed that he was better than others."

“Much comes from our upbringing, Muggleborns and many of the Light Families don't get very good ratings. There are exceptions, such as the Bones family. But our upbringing just made us what we were in the beginning. But it wasn't just that? "

“No, Hagrid hadn't left a good hair on how Slytherins are either. And that Voldemort was from this house too, and my parents were in Gryffendor. ”Harry continued, ignoring Blaise's twitch by name.

“Ok, I can understand that too. And today, would you still make that decision? " Harry shook his head and sat up, legs apart over Blaise's waist.

He stroked the other's sweater and as he continued to speak, he slipped his hands under the fabric to touch Blaise's skin.

“No, I wouldn't do it that way with today's knowledge. But how it would have been then, no idea. Because I still wouldn't have got along with Malfoy ... "

"And with me?" Blaise asked, grabbing Harry's arms to pull her away from his skin.

Then he sat up, still holding Harry's arms as he let himself be carried away into a little kiss on Harry's life. Harry leaned into the kiss and cheekily ran his tongue over Blaise's lips. Even after the two days, he appreciates the other's taste more than any other taste in the world.

"What am I?"

"I think I would like you, you are calmer, prudent and think before you let yourself be provoked ... I was no different in my childhood."

Blaise leaned into a kiss and then let go of him, sighing and lying down and looking at the boy sitting on top of him.

"Then a question from me, favorite food?"

"Easy, clotted cream and yours?" Harry said quickly.

"I'm not that much of a sugar fan, I really like Italian cuisine, but dishes from Kenya are also very good."

"Kenya? In Africa?"

“Yes, part of my family comes from there. Better my mother's family, they are a highly respected wizarding family there. "

"Have you been to there?"

“Yes, when I was a kid. It's a beautiful place, it's one of the largest wizarding communities in Kenya. Around Lake Turkana, hidden from Muggles. There is an old ruin by the lake, and similar to the way to Diagon Alley, you have to touch a pattern on the stones with the magic wand and then you come to the magical part. It is a huge city called Magaalada Harada (City of the Lake in Somali). A mixture of Somali, Latin and French is spoken. The city is built on hills, the buildings are made of clay, as in many parts of Africa, but magically reinforced. There are many offshoots of Turkana in between, and it feels a bit like a magical Venice. But what is special are the trees on site, they can be hundreds of meters high and are expanded and built on with the help of clay stairs. You have to see it ... "

"How do you deal with porters there?" Harry asked.

“They are valued, but also hidden. Since they are particularly fertile and in great demand, it is recommended that they only stay with the family, because there are their own of the opinion that they only have to be drilled enough then they would also have children. In order to protect them, they are kept in the family when they are discovered and are first under the responsibility of this family and later of their partner. The first partner usually has some kind of custody of them. The only good thing is, once they are mated, they are no longer stolen because they are then considered family property. "

When Harry heard it, he shivered a little and hugged himself. He was protected in this country thanks to his mating with Blaise, but if appreciated he would probably live there in a gold cage. Blaise took this and hugged him. After a while they lay down comfortably and fell asleep in each other's arms. The night was spent with Harry without having nightmares, which he valued very much.

The next day, Blaise was the first to wake up and look at the boy in his arms. He had snuggled into his shirt and seemed to be completely relaxed. Her legs were wedged together. He liked to hold others in his arms, and was grateful that he could apparently sleep peacefully on yesterday evening's topic.

Blaise knew how it was in his mother's home country, it was just a country that had just been shaken by the mugging side. There was often war and violence, and so the magical society was particularly protective there. They had practically no contact points with the other side of their country, and the magical beings, women and porters were hardly let out of the magical areas there. His mother had only come to Italy on a scholarship, and it was there at university that she met her first husband and father.

After his birth they came to England and his father died of a serious illness. Since then his mother has administered his father's inheritance and also held the titles of the family in representation until he was of legal age. Unfortunately, she tried to console herself with new partners, but didn't get involved enough with them. Often they were accidents and therefore also the picture of his mother. He couldn't imagine losing the boy in his arms. He noticed how this woke up when his noses wrinkled.

"Hatschi ..." came from Harry.

"Are you okay?" He asked the disoriented boy.

“Yes, just an itch in the nose. And with you? ”It came back.

He nodded and sat up after Harry leaned away from him and parted their legs. Harry called a house-elf and ordered breakfast for both of them.

"The elf, isn't she from Hogwarts?"

“No, it's my godparents' house-elf. He sent him to my aid. "

Breakfast wasn't much but good. Especially fruit and muesli. No fatty foods or heavy foods. After breakfast, they showered separately. They were both nervous before evening, so they didn't get in the mood to do anything.  
The day passed faster than expected and the next evening they both set out to come outside through the corridors. Thanks to the Invisibility Cloak, they did quite well, since they also had the map and knew who was where. A few times it was very close.

  
They were just in one of the corridors that led to the stairs when a group of students passed them. They barely managed to hide in an alcove. The students were from Gryffendor and Hufflepuff, and were talking about Harry. They blasphemed him for how short he was, worthless, and arrogant would speak to anyone. Harry felt Blaise tense up and glare at them.

“Blaise, calm down. It's no use ... "Harry tried to calm him down.

  
He looked down at him and tucked a strand behind his ear. At least he knew what was at stake if he were guided by his feelings. But he wanted nothing less than to kick these perverse Britons into one. Because he knew Harry by now, and knew that Harry was much calmer and had earned a peaceful life.

  
“You are gone, come on. We still have to go down and to the Whomping Willow, ”Harry said.

  
"Is it even a good idea to go to the pasture, it always whips ..." Blaise tried to change the plan.

  
This gave him a mischievous smile: "Wait."

  
The two made it to the stairs and went downstairs, downstairs they had to make it past the hall to the gate. Everything was empty, so they dared and quickly walked past the hall outside. Outside they had to take the small stone stairs down to the whipping willow, which was also very active and Blaise was nervously watching the tree.

  
"And now?" He asked.

"A spell ... let me do it," and Harry brandished his wand.

  
Fascinated, the half-African watched as the tree swayed less back and forth, and then stood still. They quickly went to the tree, and there through a corridor that was secured with wood. The hallway was filthy and there were abandoned things in the corners. They followed this and the path forked.

"Which one now?"

“The right one, it leads to the shouting hut. The other to the honey pot, but unfortunately to the camp there. So it doesn't work. Come on!"


	5. Chapter 5

In the cabin they used a portkey that Blaise's mother had sent them. The feeling of being pressed through the tube was painful, especially because it was a special one that brought you straight to Gringotts in a room for comers through the wards. There they were greeted by Griphook. He led them into a room where two men and a woman were waiting. The two men were Sirius Black with long, curly hair and gray eyes and Remus Lupine, golden eyes and brownish gray hair. Both pale from the little sun in England but with sunburn on their noses from frequent trips to Greece, but sometimes well dressed. Harry couldn't help but hug this and then looked at the woman who greeted Blaise.

She was tall, slim, dressed in elegant purple robes, with coffee-brown skin, blue eyes, and dark red hair. When you saw them side by side, they looked like mother and son. When these were done, she turned to Harry and simply stepped into his personal room. She seemed to be looking at him closely, and Harry felt a little uncomfortable.

“Violette Zabini, Lady Zabini. Are you Harry Potter? Certainly with those eyes and the scar. My beloved son, why are we here with you? ", She turned to her son at the end.

"Mother, I ... he is ..." he began.

“I'm a porter and Blaise and I slept together. That's when we found out. ”Harry knocked it out.

There was a gasp from everyone in the room, but especially from Violette.

"Oh Salazar, a porter ... and you didn't know?"

“No, I thought nothing of it. I didn't even know that it existed ... "

"You didn't know yourself?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head and sat down in an armchair, exhausted. He finally wanted to arrive wherever it is. So he turned to Griphook, and addressed this directly, ignoring the others in the room. Whether it was the angry looks from his godparents at Blaise or his mother who seemed confused.

“I have several requests, the first is that I am now 15 and the sole heir. So I am entitled to the provision right? Then I would like you to get a portkey to Greece for us and let them know that I am there. They knew I was coming, just not when. Would I also ask you to save my godfather's memories of the events with the Secret Keepers and send them to Amelia Bones at the Ministry? "

"Except for the inheritance ring, that will cost her what?"

"How much?"

"20 galleons ... at least."

"It's okay, but the portkey doesn't have to be traceable."

"Ok, Heir Potter."

He gave him the ring and Harry put it right on, then the rest waited for the other things. The ring was gold with the Potter coat of arms on it, it was a deer standing in front of a tree.  
The wait wasn't that long, but in time they cleared up the rest of the information.

"Harry, talk to us? Are you a carrier? "

"Please not here Siri, I can't any more. And would you like to be safe first? Lady Zabini, I'm sorry that it has to be so fast, but my new status has accelerated everything a bit. "

She had talked to her son shortly before and used a gentle Leglimentik to find out everything. In doing so, she found that her son had been honorable. She also knew about the general condition in England herself, you could tell it was about to break. Which direction still had to show, but it was this boy who was younger than their son who carried a lot of it on his shoulders. Her son was important to her, the rest would show themselves, but in such a very light-oriented society it would be his partner, and what Harry was, it was hard to stay here.

  
"How will we speak, but not in this situation."

So they decided that Violette would stay here and say that their son was sick and that he would be signed off later. Sirius and Remus would accompany them, but Violette also gave the decision permission, since Blaise would go to school with them.  
In Greece they would live in the Potters' holiday home, which was large and resembled a Greek palace with modern features.

It was located on one hand with gardens and little oases around it, with enough distance from the magical city that was directly on the property.  
It was near the school too, because if Harry was pregnant he would be a day pupil like Blaise. The government was convinced of Lord Black's innocence by a Veritas test. They had sent the information to other ministries as well.

In his wisdom, Griphook also brought everything about porters they had at Gringotts. Then it started, they took the portkey and landed in a large bright hall. With stairs to the top, columns and sculptures and plants, green and with flowers. There were also sofas and couches with lots of pillows in small groups. A gentle breeze from outside brought air in, but not heat. From the huge windows you could see a park with palm trees and a pool. It was like vacation here. A house-elf in a clean toga appeared, explaining that there were several levels.

Even if the adults weren't happy with it, Blaise and Harry went into the same room. It was a long day for both of them, and tomorrow wasn't going to be any less stressful. Because the minister of Greece and the headmaster of the school of magic Scholi Mageias would come. Harry and Blaise were led to part of the house by the house elf, it was the family part. In addition to the master bedroom with bathroom and dressing room, there were several bedrooms for countless children. The room for the two was with huge double doors that gave a view of the entire area. The bed was set in the floor and had a light canopy over it, there were bookshelves, seating areas, workplaces and lots of plants in the room.

But above all the floor stood out, besides the white marble there were also mosaics in the usual blue tones of Greece at regular intervals. Harry used his magic to make sure that both of her things were scattered everywhere they belonged. Then he threw the books over straps on the bed, and lay on his stomach next to them. Blaise looked down at the other and went to him to put more hickey on the back of his neck.

The panting from these aroused him more than he wanted to admit, and so he couldn't resist stripping the clothes. He kissed and licked it, and enjoyed every shudder of this beautiful, light skin, shiny like marble. Examined every birthmark and freckle on that not flawless but beautiful back. The scars there unsettled him, because the question was what Harry had experienced. He kissed down to the column of these and was just about to explore its most secret zone with relish when Harry cleared his throat.

"Blaise, I want you, no question about it. But I would love to look at these books on porters because we don't know ... about that species, ”Harry insisted.

"Ok, mio Bello. But you stay naked, I'm in favor of it as long as we are here alone without children, you should always stay naked. "

Harry blushed and wanted to say something about it, but the lustful look of the half African-half Italian boy made him tremble with desire. At the same time it was warm enough here, so he nodded shyly and grabbed a book. Surprised, Blaise pulled him onto his lap. He wobbled at first, but when he saw his partner's gasp and the hard length pressing against him, he stopped and remained silent.

"Which one first?"

“This is general about carriers, then there is stories about them, pregnancy, child rearing, and one more thing about the various possible inheritances. Oh, and this refers to wearers in the culture of the world, a treatise on how differently they are seen in the magical world. "

"First of all, in general, right?"

“So when I scan it, a lot of it is similar to what you've already told me. When they are discovered, how and why they are supposed to exist. I would rather look pregnancy? "

They took the book and looked inside together, much of it was information that was described very biologically, apparently it was a Muggleborn whose parents were very understanding doctors. Therefore, they explained a lot in their own way, after all, he was 15 times pregnant with mostly triplets and twice even quintuplets. So there were 49 children. But he had three partners, so it came from looking after the kids. In addition, as a magical being, you did not die young, fertility usually only declined when you were around 90, and then you still looked like 40. The oldest naturally aging wizard was 187, and she was one of herself not bewitched, then you could be 250.

"In summary, my breast is developing so that I can breastfeed, otherwise a normal pregnancy, pretty round and womanly to give birth, my hole is developing into a kind of vagina, I will have phases where I am very horny and then develop in six months unless I get pregnant again, everything back ... "Harry shocked himself.

He looked at Blaise, who looked no better. Of course you took a lot for your own child, but it was tough.

"We won't get that many, after all, it's only the two of us ..."

"But who knows, I could find more partners ..."

"No." Blaise growled, hugging him even more.

Harry liked to snuggle up to him, of course it scared but he would get through it.  
The two enjoyed spending the next few hours together, Blaise taking Harry apart thoroughly. He was only too happy to beg for the other's cock, even if he preferred to have it in his hole and to hold it, he also discovered blow jobs for himself. The taste made Harry very hot, and he leaked his liquid and wet his legs. Just before Blaise came, he released it from his mouth and just sat on the other's thick cock, and aided by his magic, he rode it very wildly. When Blaise was massaging his nipples and then sat down so that he came from below they both came. So they stayed connected and exchanged simple kisses. After making sure nothing got out of Harry, they fell asleep tangled up in each other.

The next day it was late when they woke up and enjoyed breakfast with Sirius and Remus before the visit came. The looks from both of them didn’t stay away, because to come to terms with the fact that their own godson had a partner at 15, and probably pregnant made it difficult for the adults.  
They agreed to get suitable clothing for the area, because toga were especially popular in the magical part of Greece, including harem pants as they were known from the Arab world. The Greeks also still worshiped their ancient gods, and all the temples that the Muggles considered destroyed still existed protected in the magical world.

"Why are porters almost divinely worshiped here?" Harry asked.

“It is here under the assumption that the gods saw how the magical world shrank and therefore Zeus created the bearers, they got almost divine will from then on in the magical world. They were allowed to do anything and were not punished. Today they still see them as sacred and are very protected, but not everything is allowed for them either. We should tell them about your status ... "Remus explained.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

He didn't think this would change anything.

"It would protect him even more, just because Greece knows how to handle porters in England."

“Yes, it wouldn't be better to keep it a secret, otherwise it will definitely find its way to England. Because there aren't many porters in the world ...? "Sirius speculated through his experiences in England.

“Wrong, depending on the size of the magical society in the countries, there is a share of around 15 percent among the male population. Only some protect them very much or partially lock them away. Or do not announce it. In the countries where they can live freely, the emigration of entire families and their freedom even make up almost 20 percent. "

"And in England?" Harry asked Remus.

"There the proportion has dropped to 5 percent due to the increased light orientation, they are after the last war ..."

Suddenly a house-elf appeared and announced two gentlemen, so they wandered into one of the public salons, which had large open windows. The light was even intensified by the light furniture, a larger seating group made of cork with light covers stood in the middle. Next to these were plants in vases, large pots or hanging baskets. The two gentlemen wore toga and therefore looked very stately. One had bright gold eyes with green flecks in them, black hair and a pronounced nose. He was dressed in a white toga with a coat of arms on his chest. Next to him stood a much older man with gray hair and a braided beard, brown eyes and dressed in a black toga. Both had a complexion that matched the Mediterranean they were in.

“Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I asked them for asylum and to go to school. This is my godfather, Sirius Black, and his partner, Remus Lupine. And that's a classmate of mine, Blaise Zabini. "

"Cautioned with the Zabinis in Italy?" Asked the man with the beard directly.

"Yes, my late father's family."

"Sorry, it was rude not to introduce myself. I am Minister of Magic Pelan Radskalis, in office for about 15 years. "

“My name is Francis Andino. I am the headmaster of the school in this country. "

"Are you a werewolf?" Remus asked.

“Yes, that's right. Transformed over ten years ago, did you? "

Remus nodded and he knew that werewolves were more recognized here, but it was different to see them too.

"How come Mister Zabini is here?" The minister tried to understand the situation. Both men could watch those present looking at each other and then Harry just said it out loud.

"He is my partner and I am a carrier."

They were surprised to see how the two mature men who looked wise fell on their knees and bowed their heads in front of Harry. They mumbled something in Greek that those present did not understand.  
"Ευλογημένοι είστε κομιστές και σας ευχαριστώ για τη ζωή της παρουσίας τους. (Blessed are you bearers and thank you for the life of their presence)!"  
Startled, Harry asked after finishing the verses that they stand up by standing up and waving his arms.

“Foreas (porter) Harry, we thank you for your presence in our country. You have given it life. Here with us, bearers are called foreas, and on big occasions as foréas tis zoís (bearers of life) before their actual title. For them it meant when they received their title Lord: Foréas tis zoís Lord Harry Potter. "

That frightened Harry a bit more and asked them both that it was always like that. Fearing that this would also happen outside or in school. Unfortunately, both of them just negated it, because people he knew or friends and family would, if he gave his permission, call him whatever he wanted. The rest of them would react like the two of them the first time, and then only interact with them in awe. Because meeting a porter was a great honor in Greece.

“But I can reassure you, in the school it is also respectful but after the first time it calms down because we already have 4 porters at the school. Two of them still unmated, the third in an advertisement and the last mated for three months, with two men. But why didn't you, Foreas Harry, tell us this? ”The Headmaster wanted to ask.

"Then I ask you both to stop doing this. I don't like these titles, I feel really uncomfortable. And I couldn't tell because I didn't know until two days ago. "

He was looked at with surprise.

"Why didn't they know, wasn't it tested?" Asked the minister.

“No, we test it at 14. During the health test, but the tournament didn't do it for me. "

"Not until I was 14 ..." came the shocked voice.

“Yes, director. Is it different here? "

“Of course, because the children are tested at 11. So that when they are the porters, the families can make preparations and also teach the children about this topic. "

The family was then informed about the various conditions of their stay. Now that Harry's status was through, they could apply as a family for direct citizenship to the United Olympic Empires of Greece. But they wanted to reconsider this. Otherwise they could live and trade freely, only got a bracelet that marked them as fugitives. This was mostly invisible and only in moments when you had to identify yourself would it be shown. There was still a mark of his status with Harry and with Blaise as a partner of a porter.

The school meeting went much faster. Since they were new to the country, there was a Greek course for everyone, an introductory course for several weeks to find their way around, and a culture course that revolved around history and religion. Remus and Sirius would visit him at school as well. In the school itself it was different than at Hogwarts, divided by years they would go to one of 8 classes. With her age it would be class six here, there were 10 compulsory courses in healing arts, home arts, herbalism, defense; Potions, Metamorphosis, Arithmatics, Runes (divided into Greek and Celtic), Politics and Philosophy.

All were divided into four levels of easy, medium, difficult and expert. After a test in school, they would know their level. You could get a degree in all of them, and then you had a solid basic knowledge or more. In addition, there were elective subjects, which should, however, be attended as recommended by the school principal before making a decision. For the day pupils there were classes from nine to six in the evening, but if Harry should become pregnant there would be a reduction in hours for him, as he would not be allowed to attend Defense and Potions, for example. She would have a break of one hour a day, with a break of around 15 minutes between subjects. There were also several uniforms at the school, for all sporting activities it was shorts with a top, both in white.

"In the past it was just a loincloth for men and a bra for women," explained the director with a smile.

The uniform in midsummer was a toga in white, with a mosaic of school colors related to the school year across the chest. When it is cooler, you can choose between skirts, pants, harem pants, tops, shirts, cardigans in the school colors. So there was a lot more choice than at Hogwarts, but it was up to each student to put together their own uniform. Only at festivals was it always the traditional toga, only magic with warmth in winter.

Francis conjured up one of the uniforms, it was a toga. This was white, but with a turquoise, dark and light blue mosaic on it. The coat of arms and the year 6 was embedded in it.  
Harry and Blaise both received a package with the uniforms and a list of the materials, including an official cover letter for both of them to present. They then agreed that both would start on Thursday, so they would have three more days of classes. On this Thursday they would take the test first, then they would also get an answer to which school phases they were divided into in the subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter from Harry in Greece, but for the fans of this series: I write a new, in ireland and a triade...but this came, when it is done.


	6. Chapter 6

After that, they were left alone and finally went to the property to experience it fully. It was a great facility, in addition to the large main house that was embedded in a slope, there were several guest houses, ponds, pools and parks with certain themes on the site. The house or the palace was fitted to the site and was not just a bungalow, but a multi-storey house on the annex. With balconies, open windows, huge underpasses without roofing, it really made it look like a palace from an ancient time.  
In addition to many official rooms, the house also had a library, study, playroom for old and young children, dining rooms, private kitchens and much more. Then they planned the week, it was Monday, that means tomorrow they went to buy the things and rest on Wednesday.

Today the two of them just went exploring the area and explored the town below the property. The city was magical, existed by magic and protected by spell right next to a small Muggle village. These were also referred to here as muggles. The entrance to the magical city was in a place of worship in Greek history. It was a temple of Appolon that was visited by many tourists, so it did not appear much when the magicians went through the secret path into their world. The secret passage was a well that stood in the back of the temple. To activate it, the wand was put into a small hole in the sun, then the water turned into steam and you could get through.

In the city they also discovered many students from their school, and they apparently went either home or to dormitories, but the streets were also full of people, magical beings and all kinds of animals. The stands in the shops were full, whether of fruit, fabrics or other souvenirs. But the streets were small and winding, with green plants or mosaics, so that it quickly seemed too narrow. They bought small sweets from a stall and followed a path back up through the vineyards. It got quieter there and you could nibble on grapes in the vineyards. Besides these there were also olive trees. Both exchanged kisses between the moments, like touching, and it took hours until they finally got home in the evening. There they made themselves comfortable on the balcony of their room and looked from there over the city to the sea.

They lay together on a couch and did not stop touching. It didn't take long for both of them to be in a frenzy of lust, exchanging passionate kisses. So Blaise grabbed Harry and carried him to her bed inside, where he gradually reveals his partner's skin. He let kisses rain down on every bit of skin he exposed. He also began to lick them until he licked the skin up to the nipples and nibbled them gently. When Harry inhaled sharply, Blaise licked the sensitive skin. Harry let out sighs and screams, and he felt himself getting wet very quickly. So he gave himself up to Blaise, but calls for more escaped him. Blaise wasn't one to deny him this and kissed himself down to lick the penis there, which was stretching upright towards him.

The green-eyed boy screamed, and the drops of pleasure Harry gave off tasted like ambrosia to Blaise. So he devoured the member and began to finger it to open it. Even so, the gentle beginning took over the passion and Harry pushed Blaise away to turn around and kneel in front of Blaise. He opened his thighs and Blaise gladly accepted his invitation when he saw the fluttering rosette. He took the position and put his penis at Harry's entrance. In one quick and hard push he drove himself into the boy in front of him. Both of them screamed intensely and continued at a hard pace. Blaise pushed and Harry pushed back. So they came towards each other and it didn't take long. Harry just screamed with every thrust and begged for more, he lost all temper and wailed indefinitely to have the other's cock in him.

So Blaise could only give in to the instruction and felt the boy hunch under him. They came in a common cry, and splashed everything. In Harry's case, the blanket under you, and in Blaise's case, inside Harry. When Harry ingested this hot semen and the warmth spread into him, he sank down on the damp bed and lay there. Blaise knew Harry well and did not move away from him immediately, but conjured up a plug to replace it in the boy. Then he lay down next to Harry and they both quickly fell asleep intertwined.  
The next day they bought the materials and books in the next magical alley. They knew that the first time would be exhausting, as they also had language courses and introductions. But they looked at everything anyway and learned a lot about the country.

The alley was not so crowded in the morning, so they could walk side by side. Sirius and Remus had used yesterday to settle in, so it was exciting for them to see everything. It was a leisurely stroll, and so they could take in everything. They bought a Greek pastry for breakfast and then went to a clothing store.

“Hello, how can I help you?” They were greeted in Greek.

By spell, they could understand the language enough for a moment to speak, so they said hello back.

“We need clothing because we come from England. But we don't have the right clothes right now. "

“From England, I'm sorry, but you can identify yourself. We know that something is going on there at the moment? "

All four showed their bracelets, but Harry was the last, fearing the reaction. It came as expected, the owner fell on his knees and mumbled the same words as the day before. Harry blushed and asked him to get up quickly, then hid a bit behind Blaise.  
The man held back and showed those present the goods on display. Everyone got different togas, in different colors. Even if it was strange for her to wear clothes like that. Then a lot of light clothing, in light colors. Shorts, harem pants, tops and shirts were quickly added. They asked the gentlemen to send these things to their homes.

Then they went to the bookstore to get the books that were needed for school. Also getting to know his own books about the country, Harry blushed when Blaise saw him fetching books about Kenya and Italy. He wanted to find out where Blaise was from. Then the materials to sit down in a small cafe for lunch to eat some Greek. They tried several starters, and then went on the long walk around town home, where they made themselves comfortable by a pool. Enjoyed the coolness of the water, and the heat of the sun. Blaise smeared the suntan lotion on Harry, which came up with a clear throat just showing how much they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Harry ..." Sirius began.

Harry looked at him.

“Have you already considered testing yourself? Because of the pregnancy? ”He asked.

“Can you even do that? I mean with Muggles, does it take longer? "

Blaise looked at him and realized how much Harry had to make up for.

“You can test yourself from day one, and then you can see it. Only seeing the baby or finding out the gender takes a little ... anyone can perform the magic, only everything else is done by healers. "

"Shall I, Harry?" Remus asked, holding his wand.

Harry nodded, a little scared, and stared at the spell of pink and light blue sparks that combined across his stomach. Then it glowed white around his stomach and he looked worriedly at the others. Blaise's look showed him everything he knew, because Blaise opened his eyes very wide.

"So I am?"

"Yes, you are pregnant."

A shocked silence fell over them all. Harry had the feeling that there was a stone in his stomach, it felt so surreal. Now he was pregnant, at 15 and his father was also 15. He was on the run, had left his country and was a so-called porter. It was too much. With horror on his face he looked at his godparents, and they looked directly at him. They saw his panic, so Sirius sat down next to him and hugged him on the side for some reassurance.

Meanwhile, Blaise was also sitting there in shock because he couldn't believe it. He would become a father and have a child. A baby. Even at 15. He would be 16 in a few weeks, but that didn't change the situation. Only now did he realize what this all meant. His gaze fell on Harry, who hadn't moved. He probably felt the same way right now. Both were still very young for this situation. So it wasn't surprising to Blaise when Harry ran into her room. A few moments later, while watching the adults talking to each other, he decided to follow.

"I'll go see ..." he said.

He didn’t take the right way into the room, everything was brightly lit and the light marble everywhere made the open corridors look very picturesque. Left and right you could see the grounds of the property and admire the diversity of plants. Before stepping into the room when he arrived, he sighed and calmed himself down. Then he stepped inside. In the room he saw how Harry kept walking up and down, muttering to himself.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. Pregnant. It can't be, but it is. What do I do now? What do we do? Oh my god baby A real baby ... "

Blaise stepped up to him and hugged him, first Harry tensed and noticed how he braced something against the hug. Then he felt, as he stroked his back, how the tension fell away and a tremor set in. Blaise recognized the tremors in sobs, and so it was not surprising that he noticed a wetness on his shoulder.  
When Harry felt the hug, he wanted to scream first. He didn't need reassurance, he needed a solution. What would they do now?  
But Blaise's stoic tall figure gave him support, and so Harry felt the tension drop and a sob set in. He couldn't stop it as he leaned closer to Blaise and clawed at him. Weeping he hung on the other and just let go.

"Blaise, how should we ..." he cried.

"We'll manage this somehow Harry. We just have to prepare for everything ... you are, you are pregnant. There's nothing we can do about that, but we'll manage it! ”Blaise tried to speak reassuringly.

Harry pulled away from Blaise, nodding, and sobbing a little less.  
They both looked at each other and you could tell how worried they were. They were afraid of what was to come. So agitated and exhausted they went to bed. There they snuggled up against each other and tried to treat themselves to some relaxation. It was a long time before they fell asleep.

On Wednesday they both woke up almost at the same time, again wrapped tightly in each other. When they woke up, they first kissed, and it was not surprising that this quickly degenerated. It was also difficult for both of them to keep their hands off each other, so it was pretty quick that Blaise entered Harry and literally let him flow apart.

"More!" He yelled as a push from Blaise roused all of his nerves.

“How much more than that, you always take me so well. You are addicted to my cock, right? "

“Yeah, yeah, your cock inside me is so good. Closer please! "

Then Harry began to become more and more inarticulate. He whined for Blaise's penis, and happily bumped into it himself. He was particularly loud and Blaise could see his eyes water and he drooled while they rode to the climax. This was the prettiest look for Blaise, and he wanted to just keep Harry in that state. Harry was always horny for his cock, and often he was only wet from it when Blaise gave him certain looks.

“I'll fill you up and you love it. You are so greedy for my seeds that I would like to fill you with them for hours. "

Harry could only nod in pleasure, desire, and desire, and whined incoherently. So Blaise did something new, encircling Harry's penis at the top, making it so impossible for Harry to cum. He wrapped a ribbon around its tail and only then released it. Then he started to slow down and enjoyed the feeling as he pushed into this velvety entrance. He slowly filled it, slowly withdrew from the others and then gently entered again.

"Blaise ... too much, tighter!" Harry groaned.

But Blaise didn't do it, instead he pinched Harry's nipples and set them down in front of him. Harry was spread out in front of him now, flushed with hickey marks on his skin, puffed eyes, flushed lips, a trapped tail. Again and again he pressed himself into this, and reined himself so extremely not to make faster. He wanted to turn Harry into a mess, see how far he could take this with dry orgasms. Although Harry gave more than just a little liquid through his rosette, and kept begging, he mostly experienced the true fulfillment through the combination with his tail.

"Please, Blaise ... please!" Harry pleaded so sweetly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Please, let me ... let me come," Harry groaned.

“So you want to come, why should I let you do that. You look so horny, so hungry for more. After my tail ... “, he was now pushing a little harder into this supple body below him.

"Yes / Yes!"

In pure self-interest, Blaise accelerated, thrusting hard again. Harry pressed himself together as he removed the tape from his tail that both of them just screamed when they came. This feeling when Harry felt the other's sperm inside him how it was spreading made him so blissful that he stayed lying there, twitching. Blaise didn't move away from him, just stayed on top of them. His tail twitched again and again, just as it kept pulling together inside to make sure it stayed inside him.

They were both shocked when a house-elf appeared and brought breakfast, it was yogurt with fruit. So they sat up and Harry groaned disapprovingly as Blaise pulled out of him. He therefore conjured up a plug and put it in the other, at the same time he cleaned it for the time being.

"Do you think that this need to keep you inside of me also comes from being the carrier?" Harry asked as he made himself a bowl of yogurt and fruit.

Blaise, doing the same, looked at this one. Thinking about what he knew about it, he tried to find an answer.

"Was it in this book about carriers?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then I'd rather say it's you who just appreciate it very much," Blaise chuckled.

The green-eyed boy turned his gaze to Blaise's now limp cock, studying it. He was tall, taller than his own, the same skin tone as Blaise skin but with a slight reddening. With veins and a pronounced head. When he thought about it he valued this cock very much, he loved to see it, to feel it and, above all, to taste it. Sighing as he remembered the taste, he turned away with a red head. Blaise laughed when he saw the other's desiring look. It was the same with him when he watched Harry.

"Do you want him right back?"

"Yeah ..." Harry mumbled.

His own body blushed again, but at the same time he tried to distract himself.

"Do you want to top me, too?" Blaise asked.

Harry turned to the other in surprise. He hadn't even thought about it, but now that the thought was in his head. Sighing, he imagined this.

"Maybe, but not now."

After breakfast they jumped into the shower, there they got so hot again that it didn't take long for Harry to stand up against the wall in front of him while Blaise kept splitting him up until they both came. The water washed away the traces.  
They both spent the rest of the day with Remus and Sirius while they walked around the facility or lay by the pool. They talked and enjoyed the last rest before another day of life would take hold the next day. Remus and Sirius had gotten the plans for their classes while Harry was still sending the school word of his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a new chapter in both stories.   
> And good news, have this ready. And the new one, too, is ready, albeit a lot shorter. The one in Ireland doesn't have that much that needs to be explained either, so it was quicker and it's just for fun.   
> Hope everyone is doing well, staying safe and healthy.   
> I will continue to write here in Germany, as we have probably heard from tomorrow a new phase.   
> Therefore be smart, safe and healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Harry and Blaise came to school for the first time. The school was very modern, with several buildings, one-story and two-story buildings on a large park area. It was very green and there were always small stone seating areas, the individual buildings were connected with gravel paths. First they both had to go to the director and his office, next to it there was a conference room where the two of them were tested. Harry and Blaise had decided to put on the white long pants with dark blue shirts.

The director welcomed both of them and congratulated Harry on his pregnancy.

"Foreas Potter, through their pregnancy they will only go over the theory in certain subjects. This is Potions and Defense, they can take the tests for that after the birth, but now they are both coming along for the first time. We still need to know what stages they will be in...", and brought them into a conference room. 

You would have until the afternoon of today to take the theoretical tests in the subjects, the practical tests would be in the subjects. The director would stay with them and if they had to go to the bathroom they could tell them, he would put an alarm spell on them when he leaves to prevent cheating. Otherwise, they would have a break in the room at lunchtime.   
Both sat down at a table and started. They had bows in each compartment, and could then work on them. They left out questions that they did not answer, and for the others they had to give the best written answer. They both smiled at each other and started. 

The first bow before Harry was the defense bow, which he could do quickly and had answered all questions. Then he went on to the other bows, some of which were quite difficult, but many of them slightly different. Especially the theory of potions was partly impossible for him to answer. He could watch Blaise next to him, working his way through his bows. At lunchtime the director let them both take a break.

The werewolf collected the bows, and with a flick of his hand food appeared for the two of them. They were just sandwiches, but enough. Afterwards they continued until the test was finished at two o'clock in the afternoon, after which they went with director Francis Andino to a large sports hall. In this hall a woman was waiting, she was wearing tight jeans with dragon leather boots, and a dark blue top, she looked like she was 40, but by magic she could be much older. She had black hair, just like the director, golden eyes and a slightly darker complexion than this one. 

"Daddy, are these the new ones?" she asked. 

"Yes, you two this is my eldest daughter Sonja Andino-Zabat. She is the teacher for defense and teaches the upper level there. A former Aurorin. She and her husband both teach here, he is the professor for the lowest level in herbalism and her children also go to school here. The youngest, like you, is a carrier, though unpaired," Francis proudly reported.

"Hello..." Harry greeted her and Blaise nodded beside him.

"Your son is a porter, too?" Blaise asked.

She nodded and looked at Harry carefully, so he was hiding something behind Blaise.

"Yes, my youngest Andreas. 12 years old, I still have two older children. One 15 years old and the other 17. They all go to school here, so you'll see them and probably have my daughter in class, too, her name is Sofia."

"Are you also a werewolf?"

"Yes, Foreas. My husband is one too, he and I were with my father 10 years ago checking a reservation because there were students from this school. Unfortunately, when the full moon came, the safety rooms there didn't hold up, and the three of us were turned. But it's not bad to be transformed here in this country," she explained as she prepared the hall. 

"Sonja, Foreas Harry is pregnant. So only Blaise is tested in defense, and in the other subjects, both of them are tested in potions.

She nodded and asked Blaise to stand on a red cross. Harry was asked to sit on the bench and the director sat down next to him and took out the bows. He judged them. Blaise waited for instructions from the teacher.

"What are teachers called here?" Harry asked. 

"They are sieged, and marked with Grammaticus. It means teacher and dates back to ancient times. But often then with the first name. This means with Sonja, she would be called Grammaticus Sonja. But there is the modern version, where some teachers accept the abbreviation Gramma," he explained. 

Blaise put himself in the mentioned starting position and Sonja explained to him that he should do some spells on the signs in front of him. These were targets that floated around. 

"We start with the disarming spell on the green target, then you should apply at least five attack spells of your choice on the blue targets, and the Protego on the targets that are closer," Sonja explained and cast the targets actively. 

She also activated a timer that was set to 5 minutes. This timer ran down and the targets started to move. Basically, they flew towards Blaise, who first used a Protego and then started using the spells mentioned above. He used the spells that they had learned in school before Umbridge and some spells that he had learned himself. He started to move, because the targets were getting closer and closer and sometimes they were dodging faster.

Surprised, he also noticed that they started to use shock spells on him, so he became even faster. It looked like a dance, and you could see how he strained his muscles and started to sweat. Harry watched with fascination how he moved, and wobbled a little on his place. Blaise looked very good, in his opinion. He got hit from time to time, but got up and kept going. After 5 minutes it was over, and Blaise sank to the ground exhausted.

"Wow, very good. You are clearly one of my better students, even Sofia can't keep up with me and she is the best at the moment. So welcome to the highest level of defense. We will have a 10 minute break and then you both will do certain spells for each subject to see what your practice is like," beamed Sonja and conjured something to drink and a snack for the two.

Harry came to Blaise's side and congratulated her, but he said that Harry himself would probably have been even better. Radiantly he gave him a kiss. Both were observed by the director and his daughter. Sighing, Sonja examined the relationship between the two. 

"Are you thinking of Andreas?", her father asked.

She nodded.

"He is much too young now, but I wish he would find such a partnership."

"He will, he is very smart and has learned from the beginning what he has to consider. So far he has not had any desire to try it out. That means he has not yet got to know his partner."  
Sonja looked at her father and nodded again, then she looked at the two of them. Harry had snuggled up to Blaise and they were both drinking some juice. 

"Okay, boys, let's move on."

Harry and Blaise stood up and got ready. Sonja tested her skills in magic, transformation and healing. In Metamorphosis, they had to make an object metamorphosis, into a work of art of their own as an ornate trinket. Blaise had made a bracelet, a dark blue one with light-colored stones and delicate ornaments on them. Harry on the other hand made an earring, it was a Creole with green spinning tops.

Then in magic they only had to perform some spells that tested their strength. Only healing was difficult for both of them, since this subject did not exist in England. When they explained this to the teachers present, the two of them reassured that they could climb the steps any time they worked harder. Afterwards she was taken to the laboratories, where another teacher was waiting for her. This one was an African with very dark skin and reddish hair, a gasp drew Harry's attention to Blaise. 

"Uncle Monty, what are you doing here?"

Monte Chelule, was a very proud man and a faithful compatriot. He loved Kenya, and even if he would not live there voluntarily anymore due to the problems on the spot. That even there was a strong imbalance between rich and poor, and also civil wars between the different peoples, but above all that women and also porters led a life in a cage. This had seen before all with his younger sister, who had started to live only in the house.

Even though she had had all the freedom there, had received a very good magical education, she had chosen to live only indoors and had no contact to people outside the family. Only a marriage would have freed her, because no one would touch married women and porters. But she did not want that, and so he had supported her when she got a scholarship abroad and came into the world. When she even married into an influential and powerful family from Italy and had a son, he had been the first to see his nephew.

But after the death of his brother-in-law, his sister had retired to cold England and he had not heard from her for years. He himself had become a brewer of potions and also turned his back on his homeland, the inheritance there had been taken over by his oldest brother and he only came there occasionally. So he had taken the job at this school more than 10 years ago, because a brewer was needed there to teach and also to produce the Wolfsban. 

There he met his wife, had twin girls and enjoyed his life. He loved the days of teaching during the day and coming home in the evening. The girls were another reason why he had invited his family over the last years and did not return home. So also today, it was a normal day except for the testing of two new students which he would do in the evening. Therefore he had stayed in his laboratory and waited while he prepared two tables for the test. When he heard the door open, he turned around and was amazed to hear a familiar but slightly older voice and look into the image of his sister.  
Smiling, he heard the question and could not help but hug the boy. 

"Oh, little one, how tall you have grown," it slipped his mind. 

Blaise stared at the other and was very surprised to see his uncle, his mother's twin brother for over ten years. He had only vague memories of him, since after all, he had seen him for the last time at his father's funeral. 

"I never thought I would see you, kid. So you're the new guy?"

"Yeah, me and Harry."

"Harry, not a bit Harry Potter?", shocked eyes gazing at the little boy. 

"That's me..."

"I'm testing you two..."

"It's nice to bring the family together, but I think we should move on. The two of them have had a long day, and no, you are just testing Mr. Zabini."

Monte looked confused at his boss, and then at Harry. He did not quite understand why he should not test him either. 

"Why?"

Harry mumbled into his non-existent beard: "I am pregnant, and a carrier."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"I get that, but if you're here with Blaise...means?", and it clicked into Monte's head. 

He looked shocked at his nephews, of course it was an honor for him to meet a carrier. Although he also taught four others. But Harry Potter, as a porter and pregnant with his grandnephews was something else. 

"This is shocking, didn't you know? Because I don't think you're that clueless?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know and then it happened."

"All I can say is, welcome to the family. Little tip from me, don't go to Kenya to be with family, because family there is even more protective..."

"Is that why you're not there either?" Blaise asked.

Monte asked them both to sit down at the tables. But he put up a screen to keep the fumes from reaching Harry. 

"One of the reasons is the situation there, it has worsened a lot in the last years also on the magical side. But even more so for women and porters, they can no longer walk around without protection, otherwise they will be kidnapped. Father has therefore multiplied his fortune so that he can protect his wives and remaining daughters and granddaughters. There in the family house one is safe, but locked up like this is no life. Even as a little girl, you can only run around freely when you are in the family, because some of them were also kidnapped and brought up in other houses as children and later as women. I myself am father of eight year old twin girls and I don't want to do such a life to them..."

"So it's gotten that bad?"

"Yes, it is still a beautiful country and it has its good sides. But for almost 100 years the percentage of women in the magical population has been decreasing. That's how it's developed," Monte tried to explain. 

"Monte, you should start," said the director, looking at the clock. 

Monte agreed and gave Blaise a recipe, it was a potion for the school year from the two of them. It was a cold drink, unfortunately one of the most difficult to make because the ingredients were very sensitive in their preparation. Blaise's uncle watched them brewing, and gave Harry the task of working on some ingredients as a substitute for the bridal test. Both worked quietly, although Monte noticed that Blaise was good but Harry still had a lot to learn.

After the test, the two of them had to wait a little longer and Monte led them over the grounds. He showed them all the important buildings, including a swimming pool, the classrooms, the library, and the common areas that could be used by the students all day. The two also asked why so many were on the road in the city. It turned out that there were many day students, and the dormitories were scattered throughout the city. Only the first two school years were accommodated at the school.

"Blaise, it would be nice if you would visit me and my family in the evening. But first you two should get settled in," the man said goodbye to his nephew and left them both with Francis. 

Francis had evaluated the tests and created individual schedules for both of them. He also explained to them in which houses the classes were taught and gave them a card. 

"So to keep it simple, I will now name the levels one to four. All in the sixth grade, although I would recommend tutoring in healing arts, house spells and Greek runes. Blaise, you have level four in the following subjects: defense, potions, transformation, magic and arithmetic. Level three in politics and herbology. Level two in Runes and Philosophy, and the first level in Healing Arts and Home Arts. Harry your scores are, level four in Transformation, Sorcery and Herblore. In Defence also, but there you will only have theory for now. Level three in no subject. Level two in potions, healing spells, politics, philosophy, and arithmetic. Level one in house arts, and runes. In Potions, you will also be taught only theory and preparation of ingredients. Remember, you can improve or deteriorate at any time. The teachers of each department meet once every two months and evaluate each student, their written, oral and practical performance will then be re-evaluated. As you know, we also have electives, which are sometimes taught very differently. Some with frontal teaching, or projects, or even in self-study. It is very different, my recommendation visits the teachers, asks the students and visits some. It also depends on your curriculum, the main subjects are sometimes only taught once a week but the whole morning or afternoon. There is also homework, but usually only a few. For this, they often ask the students in each subject for their lessons from before," he explained and gave them both their timetables. 

Both looked at it and compared, thus directly new questions developed.

"How do teachers do it when several levels have lessons at the same time?" Blaise asked. 

"We have several teachers per subject, and the teachers teach the students only one level according to their own ability. So we have one teacher in defense each for levels 1 through 4, so that makes four teachers per subject. Depending on the popularity of the subject in the universities, we also have trainees who support their teachers."

Shortly after, the two said goodbye and went home, where Remus and Sirius were waiting. They asked many questions about their day, but the boys also had questions because the adults had also had their classes. Both were very exhausted and wished the others a good night. Arriving in their room they threw themselves on the bed, it was already eight o'clock in the evening and both had to go to their first class tomorrow. They compared their schedules again and found out that they had some subjects the same. But many of them not together at all. 

"It's strange being apart, we've only spent the last few days together," Harry said.

  
"You're right, but we'll manage. We'll be back here in the evening, and there's a lot more to come."

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, now use a new translation page.  
> Hope this one is better. Also good news, I started a new story. It will be the first one that plays in England itself with small trips abroad. Greetings to all and stay healthy!
> 
> Deepl, is the new translator for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and a big apology from me. I wanted to upload last week, but the muse grabbed me and let me write notes for a new story. This one is still in its infancy, so it will take some time until you see something. But today there is a new chapter here and at Long Way...

Today was the first day of their new school, and the two of them were so excited that they were awake hours before. They had packed their bags and were sitting outside in the garden, going over their schedule. Harry had theory in defense in the morning, while Blaise had direct defense. By noon they had this class, in the afternoon Blaise had split politics and herbology while Harry had theory in potions and philosophy. Just before nine, they both left and entered the school grounds.

There were many students there and both looked around in amazement, because there were many magical beings there. They looked at their map and could see the way with the help of the signs on display. They stopped in front of a dark gray building, which stood out strongly because all the others were white. At this building there were already students, both were welcomed warmly in Greek. Both also greeted back and introduced themselves. A girl with light brown hair, dark eyes and a tanned complexion approached them, she was wearing the classic sports set. A blue top and white shorts.

"Hello you two, Mum told me that we get pupils from England. I'm Sophia Andino-Zabat and I'm the current champion in fourth level defense," she introduced herself. 

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Blaise," and pointed at Blaise. 

"And what do you think of Greece? Probably different from your homeland?"

Harry and Blaise shared their experiences, both loved it here. Not only how the school was divided, but also the system of politics in this country. 

"Harry, Mom also told me that you're a Foreas. My little brother is one too, he meets with the others once a week in one of the common rooms. One of them is still unpaired, the other two already have someone. Diean, one of the two is also pregnant," explained Sophia Harry as she moved to the side. 

"Do you know when they are meeting this week?"

"Unfortunately not, but I can ask my brother later. I'll let you know then."

The teacher came and it wasn't Sophia's mother. They had dark green hair that was braided in several strands, dark brown eyes, very light skin and was definitely Asian. She wore black leggings and a dark blue toga over them. 

"Who is that? I thought your mother taught the higher level," Blaise asked. 

"She does, but the eighth grade has defense classes as well. That's why we have the student from the university here. She's from Japan, where she graduated from magic school two years ago, and she got a scholarship to the local university in Athens, which is currently offering specializations in defense, warding and healing. The best masters in these fields are currently teaching there. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is the best student in the field, so she supports the upper grades of the school years five to seven," Sophia tries to explain quietly. 

"What praise, Sophia. You two are the new ones then, or, which of you is pregnant?" she asked directly.

With that the attention of the others was turned to this fact and they looked curiously.

Sighing, Harry came forward and ignored the emerging murmurings of the other students. He was somewhat surprised when the teacher didn't react like that. She nodded it off and gave him a book, then asked him to read the first three chapters and prepare a short presentation for the others. He would then present this in the last lesson.

"We usually use the last hour for reflection or for special learning content. We now have four hours until one o'clock, then there is noon, and at two to six in the evening are the next hours. In principle I show you something right away, you practice this and learn the rules, special features, for example about spells, bans or curses in the first lesson. Then follows a warm-up and a duel in the second and third hour. Afterwards you either reflect, ask questions, give lectures or practice something else in the last one," she explained to them as they went in. 

The room surprised Harry, it was twice as big as seen from outside. Directly to the left were benches and tables, behind them were dressing rooms and a door to washrooms. On the right were the practice targets that Harry and Blaise had met the day before. The largest part of the room was taken up by a kind of practice track, which looked like a gym. But Gramma Sakura showed that this part of the course was transformed into special events such as mountain landscapes, halls, buildings, ruins or other things. 

"Wow!", Harry didn't have to say. 

"Amazing, isn't it, probably doesn't exist in England?"

"No, we only have normal classrooms," Blaise confirmed. 

"England and Hogwarts always feel so great that they lag behind almost every school in the world, and don't want to see them at all..." Sakura murmured. 

"What?" cried Blaise.

"Didn't you know that England lags far behind We have a magic school in every country in the world, some are small and some, like here, very big, but they say they are the best. But this is not true, Hogwarts is ranked 76th when it comes to defense, for example. The only thing that stays in the top places is herbalism."

"But then why did we still reach the higher levels in some subjects? When England is so bad," Blaise asked.

"Do you learn a lot privately and also read professional articles from other countries?"

Harry and Blaise nodded. Blaise has been accompanied by tutors since his childhood, and even now he had used them during the vacations. In addition, his mother brought him many articles, books from other countries, which were actually forbidden. Harry, on the other hand, had spent the last few weeks before school working his way through the Black and Potter libraries, both of which had protective spells and automatically expanded as new research was done. 

"So it happens to many students from Hogwarts, when they leave school many stay in England, but those who apply for scholarships are either not admitted because they fail the test or they are the ones who are really committed to the subjects. We currently have only 5 English students at the university. All of them have to work much harder than the other students, three of them are in the general subjects, only one has made it to specialization and is studying with the Master Healer Lynn Garing from the USA. The last one, on the other hand, is about to be kicked out because he can't get along with all of them, but enough of that...here we go. Harry you stay here in the bench area, and Blaise we're going to the targets," Sakura began the lesson.

"Didn't you know that England lags far behind We have a magic school in every country in the world, some are small and some, like here, very big, but they say they are the best. But this is not true, Hogwarts is ranked 76th when it comes to defense, for example. The only thing that stays in the top places is herbalism."

"But then why did we still reach the higher levels in some subjects? When England is so bad," Blaise asked.

"Do you learn a lot privately and also read professional articles from other countries?"

Harry and Blaise nodded. Blaise has been accompanied by tutors since his childhood, and even now he had used them during the vacations. In addition, his mother brought him many articles, books from other countries, which were actually forbidden. Harry, on the other hand, had spent the last few weeks before school working his way through the Black and Potter libraries, both of which had protective spells and automatically expanded as new research was done. 

"So it happens to many students from Hogwarts, when they leave school many stay in England, but those who apply for scholarships are either not admitted because they fail the test or they are the ones who are really committed to the subjects. We currently have only 5 English students at the university. All of them have to work much harder than the other students, three of them are in the general subjects, only one has made it to specialization and is studying with the Master Healer Lynn Garing from the USA. The last one, on the other hand, is about to be kicked out because he can't get along with all of them, but enough of that...here we go. Harry you stay here in the bench area, and Blaise we're going to the targets," Sakura began the lesson.

Blaise, Sophia and the other 15 students went to the targets, and Sakura explained a new spell and a method to use it. Then they began to practice, correcting the students when something was done wrong or not done properly. Harry watched them for a while, then he started to work on the book. Surprised, he realized that it was a treatise on exactly this spell that the others were learning. It was all background information, and theories of why it was created.

The spell was called "Area cum glutino" and was invented more than 100 years ago in a magic war in Italy, it's basically about sticking the floor to limit the movement of enemies. There was no counter spell, but instead the glue came off after 30 seconds and you could only apply it to the spot or the same person 15 seconds later. In the paper we talked about the fact that it was not very useful in real fights but it could help in playful duels. Another magician had also discovered how it could be used in other ways. 

"And can you manage even if it is in Greek?" came the voice in front of him. 

Sakura stood in front of the table and watched him. 

"Yes, we used a spell that my mother had invented, she was a magician and specialized in languages. This spell allows you to open your head to language, you can understand it, read it or write it, and little by little you get dizzy and leave the passive knowledge in your head, allowing you to learn..."

"I don't know this one?" Sakura pondered. 

"My mother never published it because the war came to England. She wrote all the treatises and bequeathed them to me, but international recognition never took place. Only her master, our Professor Flitwick of magic, knew it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. She seems to have been very good at it. And what do you think of the spells?"

"I can understand the critical voices, but I'm not ready either. Can I ask her something?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you react like the others when you heard I was a carrier?"

Sakura sat with him, but always looked at the students. She had asked them to practice, and to enchant each other just for fun. 

"Porters are also in demand in Asia, but not like here in Greece. In Japan, I consider them to be "hafuuman" (half women), even though there have always been protests against them. They have a festival where they are celebrated, but otherwise they live as normal as everyone else," she explained. 

Then she continued, and so the hours passed. Blaise had teamed up with Sophia, and they both had a good working relationship. They brought down some of the others in combat training, and used the magic a little differently. Instead of putting the spell on the floor, they waited until an opponent had his arm on the wall and stuck the wand on the wall, which allowed them to take out the others. After the fight, they gathered on the benches and Harry presented his work while the others took notes.

Then they went with Sophia into the dining room, who showed them how to get food. They had a plate in front of them and a menu, from which they touched their chosen dish and were given a portion appropriate to their age. If they wanted more, they could tap the vegetables again on the menu and they would get a refill. Drinks were similar. The hall was full with all the students, and they all sat in disarray. Sophia and her two best friends were sitting with them, and while she was looking for her brother and asking questions, the two of them introduced themselves. 

"Hi, my name is Mika Senso. I come from Athens, and I live here in a dormitory of the school," one of them imagined. 

He had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, but his skin was much paler than the others. Since it was cool today, he wore long white pants and a light blue shirt with a black cardigan. 

"And I am Hana Skasteri," the girl greeted the two of them. 

She had blonde short hair, with Asian dark eyes and tanned skin. She also wore the school cardigan, only over the white toga, under which she wore leggings. Hana explained to both of them that she was a quarter Asian, a quarter German and half Greek.   
Both asked many questions about England, why they were here, how they felt and so on.  
They were stopped by Sophia, who came back. 

"So my brother explained that he and the others were meeting tomorrow evening after school. They would pick you up at the pillar and take you with them, Blaise is welcome to come too." 

"Thank you," Harry said. 

After dinner, Blaise went with Hana, since she also had his class. Sophia disappeared in the crowd, and Mika accompanied Harry. Blaise could barely follow Hana in conversation as she hardly stopped to speak. When they arrived at the political hall, they sat next to each other and Hana introduced him to the others. 

"I'll probably forget all the names, but it's really a lot today," he apologized.

The room was round, with benches set up in a circle. The teacher, an old man with a long beard and incredibly similar to Albus Dumbledore, first introduced himself and explained to Blaise where they were and how the two hours went. He also wore a toga, only a grey one. 

"My name is Grees Hanklias, I acquired a master in politics 67 years ago. Like you, I come from England, but I fled to Greece during the war against Grindelwald. I was born Harold Dumbledore..."

"Wait, are you related to Albus Dumbledore?" He was interrupted by Blaise.

"That's right, I'm his younger cousin. My father was the brother of Albus' father, but I never stood a chance. I am a carrier, and the family never accepted this and hid me. When the war broke out I fled to Greece, studied and made my master in politics. Before that I changed my name and took the name of my husband, he and I have some children and grandchildren."

"My partner is also a porter, could he meet with them?"

"Of course, but we will discuss that afterwards. Here in politics the first hour is mostly about domestic laws and the second hour is about foreign policy issues, often we also have discussions or lectures. You yourself have African roots? Yes, then you'll like it very much at the moment when we deal with the topic of African magic laws."

Then the lessons started, we talked about the political situation in some African countries. Especially how they deal with their people. There was the positive example of the great empire of magic Persia that moved from Turkey, through Israel to the Arabian Peninsula. A country full of controversies, but with a strong political opinion, but even there, the influence of the Muggle religions was gradually growing. The negative example were southern regions, there were civil wars again and again and the political situation was unbelievably porous.

Harry had gone with Mika to Potions, where Harry got theoretical writings from the teacher to read and work through. There he was also supposed to write a lecture and finish it by the next lesson and present it. He also sat there in a protective bubble so that no fumes came to him. So that there was no damage after the eyebrows, the students all learned the magic of dispersing the fumes. Afterwards he had philosophy for two hours, Mika was kind enough to take him there, then he disappeared.

In his course there were only 10 students in addition to him, who explained that philosophy was so important in Greece that most of them were in the higher levels and worked their way up regularly. In level 1 philosophy there were only three students, so they were in the next room and were taught by the same teacher. They were currently studying the treatises of the magician Nietzsche, who had also published many texts for Muggles. In class they read some texts and then discussed them.

Afterwards Harry received a short summary of the life of the author, who was a magician who had to live through many diseases and the consequences of a dementor attack. His sister, a squib, took him in but resented the fact that he was magic and she was not.  
After class Harry met Blaise outside at the entrance of the school, they said goodbye to the others and went home. On the way Blaise told them what he had done in his last subject.

"In herbalism we studied various medicinal herbs in Greece, the main goal was to learn about the interactions of herbs with others. I think there is much more expected of the students here than in England. Just how often you should work on something by yourself."

  
Once home, they both jumped into the shower and then met with the adults. They had had introductory classes and had brought some materials for the two of them. The legal system, the laws were very different from England. There were festivities dedicated to the old gods, which were celebrated all over the country. Many rules that did not exist in magical England, although they did exist on the Muggle side. For example, there was a law that did not discriminate against magical beings, but explicitly said that they were also magicians. The most important thing for Harry and Blaise was that the titles they brought back from England were also valid in Greece, probably because the Zabini family had done something very good for themselves many centuries ago and they were recognized.

The Potter family, on the other hand, surprisingly had its origins in England, as Peverell and this family had its origins in the founding families of magical Greece. Therefore Harry was allowed to keep and accept his title. Here in Greece they were already of age at 16, even though they received certain privileges at 17 and then at 18.  
They talked for another two hours and then Harry went upstairs, he was very well done after all it was only a few days after his escape, he had a partner, was pregnant, went to a new school and was in a new country. He was already wondering what had happened since then in his old home country. After all, it was now Friday, and they had been gone for five days. 


	9. Chapter 9

In England five days ago it was quiet, it was Sunday and everyone was getting ready to start the new week. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Gamot Chairman and whatever other titles he had, returned from a long meeting at the Ministry. He had tried again to convince the wizards that Voldemort was back. But it had not worked. Instead, he was about to lose his seat, and it didn't help that his student was staying away from everyone.

Harry Potter had not tried to prove what had happened, yet they might have believed him. If not, it was still good for him if they focused on the boy. Instead, the boy had retreated and even the minister's intruder reported that the boy was behaving differently. Dumbledore now had to think about what he could do, of course it was not good for him that Voldemort had done nothing, It was quiet. Very quiet, there were no attacks and no missing people. That's why even the members of his order were wandering away. Sighing, he went into his office and sat down at the desk. He wanted to think about what else he could do. The only possibility he could think of was to bring Harry to him, and with the help of a few spells, manipulate him into acting like a Gryffendor.

Then he would strengthen the light side, and begin to pursue his real plan a pure, light-oriented country. When this was ready, he would begin to corrupt the other countries. But one thing at a time. He wrote a note, for Harry, asking him to come to him tomorrow night after class. Then he went to bed, dreaming of a pure world. The next morning he set out for breakfast, but sent the note beforehand. Once in the hall, he sat down on his chair greeted the other teachers and smiled indulgently at the students who didn't even greet him.

One day he would get respect at all times, and above all, those Slytherins wouldn't be there anymore. He noticed commotion at the Gryffendor table, and tried to observe it more closely. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were talking excitedly. They were looking around the room and he was aware of them looking at him. A little worried, he also looked around the hall and only then noticed that something was missing.

Better said someone. Where was Harry Potter?   
He stood up and strode quickly to the two. 

"What's the problem?" he asked. 

"Professor, Harry's not here. According to Ron, his bed is empty too, but he's not here either.", Hermione pointed out the situation to him.

Ron sat next to it and ate, with his mouth full he nodded. 

"Kids, maybe he's in the castle. It's big here, so I'm sure he's just out and about."

"No, Professor. I've searched everywhere and he wasn't anywhere," Hermione's voice shrilled upwards. 

"I'll just use a spell, he'll show us where he is," he tried to be reassuring. 

Unfortunately, he also noticed how the other students became attentive and looked at him. Therefore he swung his wand and used a searching spell, this should show him inside Hogwarts where Harry is. As principal he could do this to find students in an emergency. As his wand swung and glowed in his hand, and minutes passed, he broke out in a sweat. 

"Just a minute, he called...", and ran to his office. 

Once there, he applied all sorts of spells, search and find spells. Spells to hold someone, and compulsions tuned to Harry now to come into his office. That behind him were some of his professors, as well as Hermione and Ron he hardly noticed in his panic.

"Albus..." came the voice from his deputy. 

"He's not here..." he muttered. 

"Harry's not here?" asked Hermione. 

Dumbledore turned to them and shook his head, "Yes, Harry is not here. He is no longer here on the grounds, so he has either been kidnapped or run away."

"More likely kidnapped, Harry would never be smart enough to leave."

"Really Hermione, Harry has been studying a lot lately and has only been in the library," Ron remembered. 

"Professor, what are we going to do? Do we need to inform the Ministry." asked McGonnagal.

Dumbledore quickly thought about what was the best action. Should he inform the Ministry he would look even worse. But to do nothing and then they find out would be even worse.

"I will inform them. First, just the message that a student has disappeared. Minerva please cover for me, and the other teachers get to work. Miss Granger, and Mister Weasley, I want you to see if his things are still there."

Everyone nodded and left, except for Severus Snape. The latter was still standing with him and looked questioningly into the principal's face. 

"Severus, I must ask you to check with your old colleagues to see if they know anything."

"I will try, but they have become very secretive in recent months. I also have a note from one of my students, Blaise Zabini has fallen ill and is in the care of his mother."

"When did you get the note?"

"Yesterday afternoon I received it, and afterwards I asked his roommates. They said he wasn't feeling well."

"Okay, doesn't seem to stand out. Carry on."

Dumbledore set off for the Ministry, taking far too long to arrive in his opinion. There were a number of wizards and witches there, going about their normal daily lives as he quickly made his way past them towards the minister. He did not pay attention to the secretary, but simply went inside. With Fudge was also Lucius Malfoy, and other lords. Dumbledore nodded to them and turned to the ministers.

"Dumbledore, what is it?" the latter asked. 

"I have a missing student, Minister."

"Children, disappear all the time, don't they? What's the big deal?"

"It's Harry Potter..." he said. 

Silence spread across the room. 

"Excuse me?"

"He's gone...not him castle anymore, so I would ask them to look for him.",Albus asked. 

"Minister, first his statius should be checked. His files should be accessible since he is a minor," Lucius reminded. 

"Exactly, Tabby the file of Harry Potter."

It took agonizing minutes for these to arrive and for Fudge to look inside. The file was quite thick and he had to look at all the pages. Until he stopped it takes a very long time, but his face darkened. 

"Harry Potter, has requested asylum abroad. Which country is not specified, but apparently he has provided evidence as to why he needed this. Dumbledore, Harry Potter is a lord at 17, an important lord, and now he's gone. What did they do?"

"I WAS just doing my job, telling the truth. The boy understood..."

"Understood, he sent me a letter weeks ago that he didn't want them to share this information. And this just proved it to me, they are the problem...", Fudge vented. 

"What did he do?"

"Communicated everything to me with signature, and slander accusations...against them.", Fudge explained SLOWLY. 

Dumbledore and Fudge didn't notice anything happening in the room behind them, behind them the lords present changed their clothes to black, including Lucius Malfoy. Then a figure came in, a tall man with pale skin in a very expensive suit and cloak with a hood. Under the hood, two red eyes looked at Dumbledore who stood trembling in front of the minister. The minister was also the first to notice what was happening. He looked at the figures in confusion. 

"What?"

Albus also turned and sank to his knees as spells hit him, but surprised that the minister was not hit. Trembling, his eyes wandered to the figure. 

"Volde..."

"That's right, Albus. It's been a long time, and Minister, you can sit down. We have some things we should talk about..." a clear and pleasant voice sounded. 

The mysterious figure lowered his hood and under it a face appeared that Albus had not seen in over 30 years. It was a Voldemort in the form of Tom Riddle with his tall figure, good and attractive body shape, pale skin and gray-brown long hair tied back, red eyes looking triumphantly at Dumbledore. 

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues, and I think this chapter has been long awaited. Unfortunately very short, but the next chapters will be a little longer. Only it is not much more, soon this story is finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 SSW**  
Harry couldn't believe how fast the last weeks had passed, he and his family had been in Greece for 8 weeks now. During this time not much had happened except for some worrying news from England. Something had happened there that no one could say exactly what it was. News came only sporadically, and as far as everyone knew and experts found out there was a wall around England, nothing of magic came in or out.

So Blaise's mother was still stuck there, she had to wait for the situation to calm down before she could get away. Therefore Blaise was only concentrated on two things, the school and Harry. Otherwise he did not care about anything. Harry was watching him worriedly, so Harry hid the fact that he was suffering from nausea as well as he could. At all times, only his new friends including Andreas Andino-Zabat, the young porter and his sister seemed to have noticed. They had met the other carriers and their partners a few weeks ago. At that time, the news had not yet come through.

_Review_   
_It had only been the second day at the new school, Harry and Blaise felt more exhausted that evening than the time before. Therefore, they thought only thanks Sophia to the meeting with the other carriers. Harry was the first to enter the common room where they were waiting, and there he saw a boy who looked very much like Sophia. Same stature, only a little more petite, same hair and eyes, dressed in sports shorts and a top. This had to be Andreas. So he also introduced himself. Several other people were sitting with him. Next to him directly a boy of Harry's and Blaise's age, with dark blond hair and green eyes. A little taller than Harry, with an olive-brown skin tone._   
_He greeted them,and introduced himself, "Hi,I'm Ashton Hapakles. I'm also in my sixth year like you two, only I haven't found a mate yet."_   
_Blaise and Harry greeted back._

_Sitting on a couch were two boys, one of whom already looked very grown up. One had dark red hair, summer antics, and was very tall. He introduced himself as a porter, and his name was Remo Gaklikes. His partner was just as tall, had black hair and dark brown eyes. His name was Miklos Akos. Both had a Mediterranean skin tone._   
_The last in the room were three men, all appeared to be around 18 already and were in their last year here at this school. One had golden hair, brown eyes and a tanned complexion, he was the carrier and his name was Felix Maksim. The other two had brown hair and one had blue eyes and the other had black eyes. Very tall and a dark skin tone they both had. Their names were Michum and Christian._

_"I'm pregnant too...", Felix told._

_"At how many weeks?" inquired Harry._

_"I'm 10 weeks, and you?"_

_"Only a few days, I didn't know that carriers even existed..."_

Since then, some time had passed and Harry had become good friends with them, so they also realized that something was wrong. Today in class he sat with Sophia and Ashton, they had politics together. 

"You should tell Blaise you have nausea...," Ashton said.

"I know, but he has his head somewhere else now...after all, his mother is in danger."

"But, But Harry you've been losing more and more weight. He can support you a lot more. Besides, you have your next checkup soon, I'm sure you'll be asked about symptoms and then..."

"How are you so smart?" asked Harry Sophia. 

"I'm just a genius..." she laughed. 

"Okay, I'll tell him today. Then he can paw me tomorrow on Sunday...", Harry gave up. 

After school, he and Blaise were in their chambers. Harry could see his partner sitting at his desk with several books in front of him. He was taking notes while muttering to himself. Sighing, Harry sat up, as he lay on the bed after studying for his subjects. As he did so, he felt a jarring sensation in his stomach and noticed the nausea rising. Regardless of the things lying on the bed, he jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. There he leaned over the toilet and vomited everything he had eaten during the day. This he hated to do with his pregnancy. 

"Harry..." came the voice of Blaise in the bathroom. 

The latter had perceived as the things fell from the bed, Harry running into the bathroom. 

Harry shook his head and vomited once more. The other settled down next to him, rubbing his back. 

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I thought it was only in the morning?" asked Blaise, handing Harry a conjured glass of water. 

Harry leaned against the tiles of the bathroom when he was done and drank just a small sip from the glass. He kept his eyes closed as he did so.   
"It's only developed in the last few days and I didn't want to worry you..."

"I'm your partner...you're supposed to tell me. May I?", and took out his wand. 

Harry nodded and Blaise conjured up some diagnoses he had learned in Healing Arts due to the pregnancy.

"Okay, you just have a little low levels. But I will prepare the potion for the evils. You can take this in the morning on an empty stomach...then it will be a little better."  
Sighing, he leaned against Blaise. 

**17 SSW**  
Harry stared at the mirror in front of him, they had just reached a vacation week. This vacation was only five days long, but after the last few weeks, it was a relaxing time. In magical Greece there were set vacations, these were spread throughout the year and only the summer vacations were somewhat flexible. These were during the hottest three weeks of the year, always between July and August. Then there were many smaller vacations. Now it was the beginning of March and there were the so-called Persephone holidays, these days were dedicated to this goddess that she returned from Hades. Otherwise they had had holidays in December for the magical solstice and the next ones were in May. 

But it didn't change anything when he looked in the mirror, he had changed noticeably. His belly had become a small ball and he looked very pregnant, above all it didn't matter what he wore because he couldn't hide it. On the other hand, his friend Felix was another ten weeks along with twins, this one was really round. Harry and Blaise had made friends with many, and shared their lives with them. Due to his pregnancy, he had also had some examinations, the baby was doing well, but both did not want to know the sex. 

Sighing, he finished dressing and slowly made his way downstairs. In his pregnancy he had to fight with nausea again and again, it should stop soon but it took much of his strength. Once downstairs in a small family kitchen, Blaise came right up to him and helped him to his seat. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Sirius cautiously. 

"I'm pregnant, 15, I'm fat, and my back hurts, so no I'm not okay," he snapped. 

That was another problem, his moods wandered up and down. Sometimes he was composed, sometimes he cried for no reason, and sometimes so cheerful that he just grinned. Blaise took him in his arms from the side, and Harry snuggled up to him. They were up so early because they wanted to go on an excursion with Monte, and after breakfast they set off. To a temple of Persephone. This temple was especially visited by families and pregnant women during the festival week. Since Harry and Monte's wife Cyana pregnant they wanted to go there today. Blaise and Harry visited Monte and his family very often, as it was the only kinship for Blaise.

The first visit weeks ago had been special. Cyana was Greek and a healer by profession, so she had also taken care of Harry. She was a tall woman, with pleasant curves, dark blue eyes, curly brown hair, and fair skin for a Greek. The daughters of the two, were a mixture of their parents, they had dark red curly hair, dark blue eyes and their complexion was that of their mother. They were named Noemi, after Monte's late grandmother, and Thalia, after one of Cyana's ancestors. Both were incredibly active, sweet and cheerful. Now Cyana was pregnant again with but twins, two boys and at this point five months along like Harry. 

When they arrived at the temple, the English among them were amazed, because although the temple was built in the typical Greek style, it was much more overgrown than others. There were plants, flowers and trees everywhere. So the temple was almost completely green. At the temple there were already several other families with children, when they recognized Harry as the bearer they bowed and greeted him. Harry who was still uncomfortable with this, hid behind Blaise. Then Cyana showed them how to ask for a blessing.

She took her wand and conjured a dark blue flower in her hand, it was a passion flower in this unusual color. This flower was then held to a candle, and with the help of magic, the two connected. This resulted in a dark blue candle in the shape of a passion flower. When asked why she had not created such a candle directly and instead took one of the provided candles from the temple, Cyana smiled.

"It's about creating something, something that is connected to oneself and in a kind of sacrifice connecting this to the candle. Why don't you do it sometime Harry?" she asked the boy. 

He should just rely on his magic and create what felt right. All that mattered was that it was a plant. So Harry took his wand and concentrated, it began to glow and something appeared in Harry's hand. It was a lilac, but in turquoise. 

"Oh, a plant that represents love and fertility. As Foreas a fitting choice..." said a servant of the temple. 

He gave Harry a candle and thus a turquoise candle in the shape of a lilac was created.   
Cyana and Harry went ahead, and in front of a shrine with an overgrown Persephone statue, in a small basin with water they placed the candles. Which stayed up because of the magic, then they lit the candles. Magic flared up in the room, and it felt like all the plants were moving and glowing. Harrys watched what Cyana was doing and copied her. She sank to her knees and put her hands on her belly. This lit up, and you could see the magic, the light and all the energy directed to this area. Harry did the same, and he had a similar reaction. Their partners helped them up, and both bowed to the shrine. 

Afterwards, the families went home, and spent a nice evening with traditional food. Harry and his family joined Monte at her house, it was a modern city villa with a small garden, where Cyana's practice was also located. The garden was small, but on this evening it was especially cozy. There were benches to sit under a canopy that was decorated with plants and candles. On the plates was gyros, fasolada(bean soup), dakos(rusk topped with tomatoes, olive oil and rusk), dollmadakia(vine leaves stuffed with rice, vegetables and onions), kontosovil(skewer with pork and mutton), bifteki, and roasted vegetables. For dessert we had galaktobureko(semolina casserole) and melomakarona(cookies soaked in diluted honey). It was a nice evening and late Blaise went home with Harry and his godparents. 

  
**27 SSW**  
Harry had become even rounder, and just came home from the baby shower at Felix's house. His children had been born a few days ago, and the two of them congratulated the young family. It had become a boy and a girl, both healthy and lively. They were named Miriam, this one was the elder and the daughter of Michum. The boy was named Dorian, and was the son of Christian. Harry had given them a voucher for baby utensils in a reputable store, there you could also get things of everyday use. 

Now the two came home exhausted and Harry immediately put to bed, but on the side because everything else was difficult. He had been attending school only for the morning for some time. The school had adjusted to pregnant students, and therefore he had all his subjects in shortened form in the morning. Then he went home and took a nap. Since the school was well adjusted to the situation they had also let him take his sixth year final exams a few weeks earlier, so he knew he had reached the next school year.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Blaise. 

He nodded and turned his head slightly toward Blaise, "Yeah, baby's just moving around a bit."

Blaise had become many times more anxious lately, and was in his exams to boot. He had asked to take them before, since the birth was scheduled for July or August. His reason was that he wanted to be there for Harry during the most stressful weeks. In addition, there was the planning for after the birth, because Blaise would finish his school normally while Harry would sit out until the baby was a year old. However, they were reminded of the fertility of carriers, which could mean that Harry could be pregnant again by then. So they had more backup plans, because here in Greece, Harry could also finish school from home by just doing the exams and compulsory lessons. That would be two days a month, always a Friday and Saturday in which he would then be at school from eight in the morning until 8 in the evening. They hadn't decided yet. 

Blaise took one of Harry's feet and gently massaged it, the groaning and sighing from them showed him that this was the right decision. When he heard a light snore, he realized that Harry had fallen asleep. Smiling, he lay down behind him, and embraced his belly. He was looking forward to the baby. 

**33 SSW**  
Harry was now at the beginning of the eighth month and had not attended school for two days, but the transformation of his body had begun. Now he was very round, and he noticed by the pulling of his body that everything was preparing for the birth. In addition, he had gotten a very sensitive breast, because his body was developing in the direction of breastfeeding his baby. This was very sensitive, so that every touch inflamed his body. Especially the nipples did not like the fabric over them, so Harry wore only a light shirt and loose pants when he was out in the house. In their room, however, he was naked, and was glad that his sensitive skin was not irritated. His nesting instinct had also begun, he had designed the room next to hers for the baby. So he stood in it today, experimenting with colors on the walls, because matching bright furniture was already in the room.

Murmuring, he stood in the middle of the room, and just conjured the walls in a bright green, a pastel green with painted trees on the walls. He looked at it and didn't notice Blaise stepping into the room, startled a bit when he hugged him from behind and embraced his belly. Blaise appreciated that Harry was only wearing an open shirt, so he could touch his belly directly and stroked it. Inside was his baby, and with each passing day he became more aware that in a few weeks he would become a father. 

"I like it..."

"Yes, you Slytherin. Of course you like it, typical. Our kid isn't going to be a Slytherin..."

"I don't want to say anything, but right now I'm not a Slytherin. And you're not a Gyffendor, and if we don't go back to England our kids won't go to Hogwarts either. It's just a nice neutral color..." reassured Blaise, not letting go of Harry. 

Sighing, Harry leaned against him, turning in his arms so that he could stand on tiptoe to Blaise and steal a kiss. The latter deepened the kiss only too gladly, and plundered Harry's mouth. The moaning of the latter deepened and so quickly Blaise could not react as Harry led him into their bedroom. There the shorter man pushed him into bed and made their clothes disappear. Blaise enjoyed the way Harry looked at him with eyes widening with pleasure and then bent over him to lick his member. When he was completely hard, Harry sat up and then on top of him. This feeling of him getting tight made Blaise feel like he had come home after the last few months. As Harry lowered himself down Blaise came to meet him and they built up a steady rhythm. It wasn't about speed, it was just about experiencing intimacy. Therefore, they went slow and headed toward their climax, at which they both groaned. That was all Harry was capable of, heavily pregnant, but he appreciated that Blaise didn't deny him that.

"Blaise..." came the soft voice from Harry. 

"Yes?"

Harry who had laid down beside him, and now gently embraced his face bit his lips as he murmured softly. 

"I, I love you..." so softly that Blaise barely understood him.

Blaise turned on his side and looked into his face as he stroked his lips, cheeks and neck. 

"Me too."

They moved closer and kissed slowly, then snuggled against each other. So they fell asleep shortly after, enjoying each other's warmth. 

**39 SSW**  
Harry was done, he didn't want to anymore. He was fat and round, everything hurt and he could hardly move. His back hurt, his legs had water retention, he felt bloated and unfocused. So he just lay on one of the sofas outside on the terrace, protected from the sun. The baby should have come three days ago, but so far nothing had happened. He had had so much hope that it would be on time and had not listened to Cyana when she said that first births often began later. She herself had given birth to her twins, Alexos and Seraph, two weeks ago.

Both incredibly cute and loud, according to Monte. The Chelule family had taken up residence at the Potter estate, as Cyana wanted to support Harry in his birth, despite her having just given birth. So she had examined him only this morning, and meant that his baby would take time. So far, nothing pointed to the birth. Unfortunately, Harry was very exhausted and it was obvious that his limit was soon reached. Therefore, she had told the expectant parents that if in week 40 there was still nothing, she would induce the birth. Unfortunately, it was also August, and very hot, so everyone was also just under cooling spells.

"I can't take it anymore..." grumbled Harry. 

"It'll be over soon, you'll have to hold out a little longer. Where's Blaise?" asked Cyana. 

"He was expecting a message from his mother, but it hasn't come yet which is why he's trying to reach her now by going through all his family's estates. It probably didn't help that his best friend got in touch either. He is in France with his mother, both have left the father of the family because the situation was too tense. Draco, his friend has moved to Beauxbaton," Harry explained.

Sirius who was sitting on another couch frowned, "I thought his father was on Voldi's side, why did he run off with his mother?"

Blaise just came back and shook his head at Harry's non-verbal question, then sat down next to him on the slightly wider conjured sofa. 

"They are, but they have been attacked by members of this Order. They don't agree with the dark society getting more power in England and are now attacking the families of known members of that society. Lucius has sent his family away, as well as some other families. Among them are the Notts, Greengrass, Parkinson, and a few others. They are all in France, and are now going to school there as well until the situation calms down and everyone agrees to the peace negotiations offered by the Lord...", Blaise tried to explain the situation. 

"I wouldn't have thought that the Order would sink so low. It's good that we're here. Are there any renegades from the Order?" asked Remus. 

"As far as I know, some have left for various reasons, including, surprisingly, the Weasleys, who now live in Egypt with their eldest son. Migrated because their youngest, Ron turned out to be a carrier. This was probably never tested and since the order have something against carriers, the family did not want to do it to their youngest to live in hiding. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George now go to the Egyptian school."

"What is it like in Egypt with porters ?"

"In magical Egypt which includes the entire coast from east to west on the Mediterranean Sea, the beliefs of ancient Egypt with the gods still apply. Therefore, it is similar to us, they are revered, although not so worshipped. Means he won't have it bad there," Blaise recalled. 

"And are there any more that have migrated?"

"Yes, Tonks family so your cousin Sirius and all her family. Have joined a rising neutral party in England, then a few other families."

"That's something, and did you find out anything from your mother Blaise?"

"No, Draco's mother was still writing to her three weeks ago, but then radio silence...", worried Blaise looked at the others. 

You could see that this situation was making him very tense. He wanted his mother to be there for the birth, especially because it would also be her grandson. 


	11. Chapter 11

**40SSW**  
It was the night of Tuesday 15.8 when Harry felt a tugging in his abdomen. This tugging quickly became stronger and it didn't take him long to realize that it was labor. The baby was making its way to the light, so he kicked Blaise out of bed.

"What?" he groaned. 

"It's happening, Blaise..."

"What's going on?"

"The baby..."

"Baby, the baby!" cried Blaise, jumping up. 

Started running straight from left to right, like a startled chicken. Harry held his stomach and sat up. This was not how he had imagined the support. So he cried out at the next contraction, and finally had his partner's attention. 

"Harry, what can I do?"

"Get Cyana.... NOW!" he shouted. 

Blaise ran outside, narrowly missing corners, or literally leaping up stairs. He wanted to get to the chambers where the healer lived with her family as quickly as possible. Arriving at the door, he rushed in and called loudly for her. 

"Cyana, labor has begun!"

The latter and her husband jumped up, she was directly in professional mode and picked up her bag to run in with it to Harry. Monte, on the other hand, went to the next room to briefly check on the children, who were still asleep. Then he cast an alarm spell and ran after the others. In the meantime, Sirius and Remus were also on the scene, standing in front of the door, with only Blaise entering. Cyana had turned the bed into a cot, and Harry was lying spread-eagled in front of her. She was checking his vitals, and spoke softly to him. 

"Breathe easy Harry, I know it hurts. But I'll tell you when you can push, because the cervix is already dilated."

Blaise sat down at Harry's side and took his hand. Cyana looked again and used some spells to keep track of all of Harry's readings, and the baby's as well. Then she took a quick breath, and noticed the next contraction coming.

"Push, Harry!" she said. 

Harry began to push, and cried out in pain. This feeling of something pushing through his body was wearing him down. He had expected the pain but it was intense.

"Stop, Harry...wait.", Cyana begged him and he stopped gasping. 

Taking a breath, he looked at Blaise, who was stroking his cheek. But he noticed how quickly another contraction came. He cried out painfully and was grateful that he was allowed to push. He noticed something moving inside him, and could hardly rejoice in pain as Cyana spoke to him.

"I see the little head, keep going. Now you can't stop...go ahead and push!"

Outside the door, the others waited anxiously, and frightened. They all looked toward the door, but only casually noticed someone stepping toward them. Remus looked around first and was pleased to see Violette. She looked surprised at her brother, but then heard the cry and asked what was wrong.

"Harry's having the baby, it took his time and now it's starting. Where have you been? Blaise was pretty worried," Sirius explained.

"I got out of England in a roundabout way, because the borders were gradually opened again. But I had religious on my back, they wanted to get me back because they suspected that I was in contact with Harry, because my son was sick at the same time...so I went across three states, and then put another bait in another direction.", she tried to tell the others, but they were all too focused on what was happening in the room. 

Monte, however, couldn't help but hug his little sister. It had been so long since he had last seen her. She gladly accepted it, as she was completely exhausted.   
In the room itself, Harry squeezed several times, crying in pain. He also crushed Blaise's hand in the process, causing him to gasp in pain as well.

"Come on, one more time and you'll have it."

Harry squeezed as hard as he could, and felt something slip out of him. Then they heard a scream, and a giggle from Cyana. She stood up and showed them the little miracle. A girl. With Blaise dark skin, and black hair on her head. The eyes still closed. She laid the little girl on Harry's chest, and cut the umbilical cord. Then she applied spells to examine, and doctor, everything in Harry's nether regions. When she was done, she looked at the little family and saw Harry and Blaise cooing over the little girl. Both couldn't take their eyes off the baby, and stroked her skin. 

"Do you mind if I give her a once over? Then you'll get her back too?" she asked. 

Slowly, Harry handed the little one over, and Cyana hurried to put all the spells on her. She checked the health and looked for any peculiarities. The little one's face was distorted when she was also cleaned by spells and wrapped in a blanket. 

"So she's completely healthy, has ten fingers and toes. A good magical core, which is now already pulsating intensely. She is 48 cm tall, and has weight of 3789 grams. The tests for special abilities and dispositions are done here in Greece on the first day of the month. I will give you her passport in a moment, then she will get health checks every six months until her third birthday, and from then on only annually. So now here.", and handed her back. 

Harry cradled her gently in his arms and couldn't help but just look at her. He was excited to see how her life was about to change. Cyana asked permission to let the others in as they entered and surprisingly Violette appeared at the front hugging Blaise.

"Mum, when?" the latter asked. 

"Just now, I'm so glad to see you guys.

Sirius and Remus went to the Other Side and marveled at the little wonder. Harry barely noticed them until one addressed him directly.

"Harry and Blaise, congratulations on your little girls. What's her name?" asked Sirius.

Harry and Blaise looked at each other and nodded, then answered one after the other.

"Her name is Charis..." began Harry. 

"...Lillian..." continued Blaise. 

"...Potter-Zabini.", they finished together. 

After they announced the name, a scroll appeared in front of them on which the name appeared and then disappeared. Everyone knew that this happened to all magical children of magical parents, so the name was fixed. When the little girl whined a little, Harry looked around blushing and silently asked that she leave him and the little family alone for now. They said their goodbyes, at which Violette once again said to Blaise.

"I'm here now, take your time with Harry and Charis."

After everyone was out, Harry put her to his chest and she suckled gently. Harry felt it was strange that he could feed her. He noticed the look on Blaise's face. 

"She's there...did you think she'd be so perfect?" he asked.

The latter shook his head and couldn't take his eyes off her. She was perfect, that's probably what every parent thought, but to him she was. Charis was sucking on Harry's nipples, and Blaise couldn't help but find the sight comforting. His little girl was there. 

"Isn't she perfect?" asked Harry. 

"Yes, she is so beautiful. Do you think we will be good parents?"

"We won't be perfect ones, but have our families to help. And our friends..."

They both washed their daughter together in a conjured tub in the bathroom next to their room. Then they put her in a cradle next to them and both fell asleep watching her.   
The next few days they both spent in bliss. Thanks to their family and the house elves, they had help with everything that needed to be taken care of. At the same time, they managed to talk to Violette only the next evening. They met in one of the salons, and sat spread out on the sofas. Charis slept in the crook of Harry's arm as they did so. 

"Mum, what happened?" asked Blaise. 

"I've got some catching up to do, so much has happened lately. The short version, Voldemord is now Emperor of Magical Britain and is leading a Gamot made up of members of all three parties. They are in the process of reviewing all the laws and leading the country into a new era. But unfortunately, the rest of the Order did not give up, thinking under Dumbledore's words that if they found Harry, everything could change. So they all checked, and focused their attention on me, or rather on the fact that Blaise disappeared on the same day. Then when I was allowed to leave, they came after me."

"What if they find us?" asked Harry worriedly, hugging Charis tighter. 

"They won't, and even if they do, we're very well protected here in Greece, so if they try anything, they'll be wanted internationally...",Remus reassured him. 

Everyday life after that was still peaceful, since Blaise was not yet back in school. The new parents enjoyed their happiness as a threesome. Charis was a quiet baby who only whined when she wanted something. She slept quite a bit, and the rest of the time she watched everything after she finally opened her eyes. Surprisingly, she already had Harry's green eyes, and could charm everyone with them. But there were also a few days that were very exhausting, including the visit of her friends. They congratulated the young parents and brought small gifts. 

Not long after that, school started again, and Blaise regretted it when he went back there. But his goal was to learn a lot and later become a teacher himself, even if his mother asked him to go into politics. From then on, everyday life was stressful because he only came home late at night and Harry, who had the family, tried to educate himself while taking care of Charis. So it also came to quarrels about trifles, which would only be solved by talking. But they didn't do that, they tried to appear competent in front of the others and not to look as if they couldn't do anything.

As time went on, it became autumn and Harry decided to go to part-time school, the two of them had bigger fights. Harry also wanted something for himself, and so he tried, though he could take his time. He didn't neglect Charis in the process, but it wasn't uncommon for him to be up for hours at night studying. At that time Remus and Sirius lived in an apartment in the city, because they wanted to give the young family their space and since the whole house was also inhabited by house elves, not worried. Violette, on the other hand, had also gotten herself a house next to her brother, and had established herself in Greek society. 

Charis was now five months old, and she was still a contented baby. She loved to bathe, or to cuddle with her parents. In the meantime, she was not only drinking Harry's milk, because she was already getting the follow-on milk. But above all she hated to be separated from Harry, her mother. It was now the first month where Harry went to school on two days, he had gotten himself and Charis ready. He wore the school uniform, and she wore a dark green onesie with little butterflies on it. When Blaise took them while Harry brushed his teeth, he cuddled them. Already waiting downstairs was his mother, who would be watching Charis that day. Sighing, Harry boebachte his little daughter, and reluctantly gave her to his mother-in-law. As soon as Charis noticed her parents moving toward the door, she whined. Then she started screaming and Harry faltered in his movements. 

"Come on Harry..." begged Blaise. 

But the latter looked at Charis who was writhing in Violet's arms and crying while she looked at him. He couldn't see her tears, and took a step back. But Blaise stopped him. 

"Harry, come on. You wanted to finish school, so come now..."

"But, she...she's crying, and I want to stop it, but she..."

"Harry, I'll take care of Charis. She'll see when they get back tonight...it'll be okay," Violette tried. 

Harry let Blaise pull him along, but looked all the way back to school behind him. He missed his little girl already, and was about to throw it down. At school he was distracted by his friends, and the subject matter. Only in the small breaks in between he managed to think about it, and looked gloomily through the area. In the evening he went home alone, because Blaise had already finished early. He almost ran the way, and threw himself through the door and called for Blaise. His voice came from her bedroom, where he was sitting on the bed with Charis. Hearing her mother's voice, she turned in that direction, and was only too happy to snuggle into her mom's arms.   
It went on like this every month, whenever Harry had to go to school Charis cried bitterly and made Harry feel guilty. He tried to make more of an effort to finish school faster, which meant that he worked non-stop, slept very little, and ate very little.

When Charis was eight months old, and the visit of old acquaintances from Britain was announced. On the one hand the Malfoy family wanted to come, on the other hand also Ron and Neville. All had corresponded with Harry and also Blaise. Ron, who had gone back to England with his family, since porters were now recognized there, had contacted Harry via Gringotts a few months ago, apologizing for his behavior and writing that he had become more friendly with Neville. But they all didn't know that Harry himself was a carrier and already had a child. Stupidly, it was right in a phase of exams, so Harry was very tense. 

"Harry, you need to relax a little," Blaise tried. 

They were both in their bedroom, alone for the first time. Charis had been sleeping in her room next door for a few days, so Blaise thought to take advantage of that. They hadn't done anything in nine months, but he couldn't move Harry from his desk, where it hung over books.

"I still have to study, next week is the exam in Healing Arts," he said.

"I ran a bath in the process..." said Blaise, beginning to kiss the latter's neck.

"Mmmh...", Harry made and put his neck aside. 

Taking advantage of this, Blaise kissed him again on the back of the neck, licking his way to his ears. Then he turned Harry around and kissed him directly, the latter going straight into a frenzy of lust. It had been so long. So he got up and literally assaulted Blaise, both of them landing on the bed in a whirl of magic. Harry over Blaise, sitting on his haunches, continued to kiss him. As they did so, they danced a dance of tongues, neither of them wanting to give in. It was no surprise that both their magic was making them naked. Blaise gasped when he felt his naked man on top of him and how his wetness was already spreading on him. So he put his hands on the other's butt, sat up and rocked against it. Their arousals rubbed against each other, heating up their feelings. Then he kneaded the other's ass, and slipped a finger through its crack onto the entrance to tease it. Harry groaned and rubbed harder against him. They both had no patience, so Harry disengaged from Blaise, smiled at the latter, and turned over onto his hands and knees. The taller one could hardly stand the sight and rubbed his cock, then knelt behind it. He rubbed his cock against Harry's entrance and with one thrust he came in. They both cried out and Harry folded his arms under him to lie on top, his ass still a little higher and his back arched. He thrust backward while Blaise kept pulling back and thrusting forward. 

They moaned and screamed at each other, goading each other. Calls for "more", "harder" and full of feelings for passion it didn't take long. Both cried out as they climaxed, but surprisingly Blaise was still stiff. Despite Harry's unwillingness, he pulled out and turned Harry onto his back, then sank back into him and continued. Harry full of his seed begged for more, so it wasn't long before he was stiff again. They made love at the same time, and kept fucking. Moaning, they continued, Blaise just taking in the sight of Harry. His eyes were watering, his mouth open and reddened from kisses, his body flushed, covered with sweat, cum and wetness, he cried out again and again. A moment later they cried out again and Blaise filled Harry one more time, then he fell on top of him and they both remained lying together. Both exhausted, they fell into a deep sleep. 

After that night they were both in a slightly better mood, and they both managed to pass the exams the following week. Then they prepared for their visit, had the house cleaned and provided themselves with food and drink. On the day of the visit, they got dressed after taking a shower together. While doing so, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and not only kissed, but Blaise fucked Harry against the wall in the shower. Dressing, Harry opted for a pair of dark green harem pants and a black top. Blaise on the other hand took a dark blue shirt and purple Bermuda pants, he then went downstairs and waited for the guests. They had decided that Harry would stay upstairs for a while, since their daughter didn't like new people that much. Then she always started to cling to her parents, so they wanted to prepare their guests first. Both knew where it came from as their daughter only had contact with family but so far due to exams, school and everyday life they hadn't often managed to invite their local friends. These understood it, since they themselves were young parents or had school, but it was a goal.

There was a knock at the door and Blaise opened the door, behind it he saw Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Both were more grown up than they had been almost two years ago, and he grinned at them. They only knew that Blaise and Harry were a couple, but nothing more. So it didn't surprise them too much when they saw him. He let them in and escorted them to one of the lounges. 

"Do you have any luggage with you?" he asked.

"Yes, Zabini. Here, and where's Harry?" replied Ron, whisking his things large. 

"He'll be here when everyone gets here, we have some explaining to do first..."

"Everyone? Explain?If you hurt him, then..." began Ron. 

Blaise got defensive, but at the same time he hissed at the other.

"How can you even hint at this, I love Harry..."

Neville stepped between them and calmed them down a bit as he pushed Ron onto one of the couches and sat down next to it. He had come along for the ride because Ron was still hot-headed. Then they stared at each other and there was an awkward silence. Blaise took advantage of this to look at the two of them more. Ron, dressed in a gray shirt and black pants, had not grown much since they had last seen each other. E was about 175 cm tall, still slim and fair-skinned with freckles. The size he attributed to the fact that this was a carrier, these grew until the age of 15 and then remained there, so they were often small, although Ron was quite tall for it. Neville next to him, on the other hand, was around 190 cm tall, broad-shouldered and very muscular, with dark brown hair and eyes he didn't look as weak as he used to. He was wearing jeans, with flip flops and a white shirt. 

Sighing, Blaise decided to get the conversation going, "So how is England, the family and you guys?"

"Ticking everything off for once?" began Ron. 

"Yeah, then it's behind me...besides, it's pleasantries, that's what they teach you in etiquette."

"So thanks for asking, but it's good. There are still some narrow-minded people at home, but most of them have straightened out a bit. We're both graduating in the next few weeks and you?", Neville tried to reassure the two. 

"Not yet, we have an extra year here."

There was a loud knock in the room and Blaise excused himself from the two to go to the door, he opened it and caught sight of his best friend. Draco Malfoy had grown even more, around 200cm tall and dressed in a summer suit, this consisted of light blue shirt, blue jacket and dark gray cloth pants. Still as pale as before with his light blond hair loosely tied back. The only difference was his stature, because he was much more muscular than before. 

"Man, am I glad to see you!" rejoiced Blaise, taking in his arms.

"Well, how's life with Potter?"

"Very well, and please be kind. Remember, Weasley and Longbottom are there too, later my local best friend Sophia has also announced herself. She was also dying to meet, where are your parents anyway?"

"They've gone to see your mother first, and they're staying there too. In their opinion, we young people should chat first," Draco said and they both entered the salon. 

Neville and Ron nodded at him, but nothing more happened. 

"Still rude..." began Draco.

  
"Even...Malfoy." it slipped out of Ron's mouth.

Draco sat down with Blaise on the other sofa, and asked where Harry was, so Blaise explained that he had to tell them something first. 

"What, is this about Potter being a carrier?" asked Draco directly.

"Me, that's right. You know it, but you two don't yet.

"Harry's one too?" asked Ron, unable to hold back his glee.

Ever since he was one himself, he had been very involved with the history around it. He and his family had fled England to join his brother because of it. Because there, porters were more recognized, since they played a big role in the history there. After the beginning of peace in England they went back, but he was still not loud in saying it. It was no longer outlawed in England, but people had a strange image of porters. They were supposed to be quiet, not do anything too dangerous, always be accompanied by family members until marriage, and find their mates quickly. Much of this was due to protecting them, as it was in many countries. This was another reason for him to come here to Greece, because here you could become anything as a carrier and if he liked it, he would apply to the magical university here.

"Yes, he is...Draco knows because I honestly told him that I had found a carrier as a partner and didn't want to live with him in England. But it's not just that..." continued Blaise. 

"May I hazard a guess, he's pregnant..." came from Draco.

"What!!!" cried Ron.

"Not pregnant, but was. We are parents of an eight almost nine month old daughter. Charis is her name." beamed Blaise. 

"Then congratulations, Zabini. Is that why he's still upstairs?"

"Congratulations from me, too," Draco congratulated. 

Ron, on the other hand, was silent, not because he was annoyed but actually pleased. But if he was honest, it was more because he wished it too. Only he hadn't developed an interest in anyone yet, so he lived with no real desire but a desire to have children.

"Yeah, she's picky about strangers. With family no problem, but with some friends herself she's only with Harry and me, while they also have kids that are only a little older. I would go get him for a minute, the bathroom is through the door and if you need anything call for the house elf Grimy." explained Blaise and disappeared. 

"So you're a porter too, Weasley? How come it came out so late?" asked Draco directly.

"Yes, I am. Are you also one who thinks that we porters only have children, stand behind the stove and are quiet? And just for the record, my family has always had carriers, but never had us tested. Unfortunately, when the war started, Dumbles, who is against carriers, tested all the students. By then you were gone and it came out and I was sent to my parents to be educated properly. But they didn't, even though they were on his side until then, and fled with us."

"Quiet you are not, nor does it suit you. A quiet Weasley doesn't fit..." teased Draco.

Ron blushed and mumbled something unintelligible, grateful that this one probably didn't have that thwarted view. 

"We have another viewing appointment tomorrow at the university in Athens...", Neville tried to distract. 

"At the university in Athens...?" came a voice from the door. 

It was Harry, who had a clinging Charis in his arms. She buried her face in Harry's and fidgeted restlessly as she became aware of strange voices. She was wearing white leggings with socks, and a blue sweatshirt with a cat hood. That's why you could only see the sewn-on ears wiggling on the little head. 

"It's so good to see you...", Ron brought out. 

They remained seated, however, and only said hello, not wanting to shock Charis too much. Harry sat down on the armchair that was next to the sofa Ron and Neville were sitting on. There was also a table between them, on which drinks and snacks now appeared.

"Yes, I don't want to stay in England. I just can't be myself there, because even if I were recognized they would still just put obstacles in my way, because I couldn't do anything. Even Quidditch I'm not allowed to play at the moment because the school still has outdated rules about porters," Ron continued. 

"What nonsense, since I stopped breastfeeding I'm allowed to participate everywhere here. Even defense classes are still the same hard as they were with Blaise," Harry got upset. 

"That's just the way it goes in England, it was the same in my family too. If I had been a carrier I would have been brought up that way, but my parents would have rather sent me to France after relatives. I'm looking for a carrier myself, as I'm gay and would like to have a strong partner than one as desired in England quiet and so on," Draco admitted. 

"Is everyone gay?" asked Neville, laughing. 

"You too ?"

"Just not, but I guess I'm the only one in this room," he laughed.

"Neither is Sophia, she's our classmate."

While they continued talking, Ron said goodbye and went to the bathroom, but was surprised to find an open hallway and several doors behind the door. Only at the third he came to the toilet, and quickly did his business. He was warm from the weather here. But he was also surprised by the Malfoy heir's statement that he was looking for a porter who was not English educated. The other man had grown up, and even if he was still angry, it had been different. Sighing, he realized how a thought rose in him, whether he was perhaps the right one. He wanted someone who would take him seriously, and Draco seemed that way. He was good looking, too, and Ron sank into thought. 

"Oh, Oh..." it struck him.

Because he noticed how he felt some kind of desire for the first time, that was the first sign. Hyperventilating, he stood there, realizing what was happening. He had heard in Egypt about the first signs of finding a partner, but to experience it so directly, what scared. 

"Weasley, are you okay? If so, I have to go to the..." came the voice of the man he was thinking of. 

"Yeah, me, I'm done..." replied, blushing. 

He opened the door with a flourish, almost slamming it against Draco when he didn't jump away. Blushing even more, he excused himself and went back, not noticing that he was being watched by the others. When he came back, he was surprised to see a girl still in the room. She looked like in Harry's descriptions and greeted him friendly.   
The week where their friends visited was quickly coming to an end, but as one could observe how Neville and Sophia had become closer, it was not the last. After the visit to the university, where Draco had joined Neville and Ron, it was also absurd that they came to Greece. At the end of the week Charis had also joined the visitors. For Harry it was nice to have his best friend back, and since both were carriers they could talk a lot about these things. They did a lot together and had fun. On the last day the Malfoy family, Sirius, Remus, Violette, Cyana and Uncle Monte also came with children. It was a nice time. 


	12. Epilog

**15 years later**  
She quickly ran up to her home, because she had great news for her parents, ignoring the shouts of her friends behind her and that of her younger siblings. Because she wanted to be the first to tell her parents. In the middle of the walk, her sandals slipped, so she stopped and took them off, picked them up and looked behind her. Behind her were all her friends and siblings, because she was not the only one who went to the magical school of Greece.

For one of her brothers, twins who were almost two years younger than her. Sirus and Jakos were both 13 years old and, unlike her, had inherited their mother's fair skin and their father's hair and eyes. Both were tall and had inherited the talent of animagus.

They could transform into falcons, in addition their brother Jakos was a carrier like their mother. Behind them ran her sister Rhea, four years younger, with a Mediterranean complexion due to a mixture of her parents, dark red curly hair and green eyes she had just started school. Her friends also came to their home almost every day. The children of her Aunt Cyana and Uncle Monte, the other twins of the two and her age, had been welcome guests at the estate since childhood.

Then there was the only son, who were the age of her brothers were from her aunt Sophia and uncle Neville, Frank Jr. Was a big boy for his age and was a good mix of his parents. Last and running at the very back were Michum's triplet and siblings, Christian and Felix. The three were the same age as their sister Rhea, and had just started school. Two girls and a boy, Thalie, Simon and the smallest Rose. 

"Charis, wait!" shouted Rhea. 

"Then go faster...", and waved at them to go faster. 

Charis Lillian Potter Zabini was her name, and she was the eldest daughter of Blaise and Harry Potter Zabini. She had grown up quite a bit by now, and still loved coming home, even though the estate was much more crowded now. For in addition to her siblings at school, she had six more of them at home. After Rhea came twins once again, two boys James Junior called by everyone just Jamie a spitting image of their father Blaise, and his brother Ramos who looked the same. Both were now 8 years old and attended the elementary school in the village where their father also taught.

Her mother, even if he was a man nevertheless called by all only mom worked only part time and from home, he was a wand maker. Then there was her younger sister, Mira, now 6 years old and incredibly smart. She looked like a little version of her grandmother Lilly Potter, only with slightly darker skin. After her came Filius, 4 years old, and fraternal twins Bea and Regulus, who were now two.

Another reason she wanted to get home so quickly was that her Uncle Ron was coming over with his husband Draco. The two had only come together when Charis was five, because they wanted to take their time and therefore they didn't have as many children as her parents. Both lived in Paris, but had studied at the university in Athens and were both aurors by profession. Even though their uncle Ron often only did the meetings, because even if he was allowed to do his job as a carrier he was often with the children. They now had four children, three boys and one girl. The boys had been triplets and a surprise, her grandmother Violette always told her, because only twins were expected.

Scorpius, Haldus and their youngest Turais were now 9 years old, looked like three different children. The youngest was a spitting image of his father Draco, light blond hair, gray eyes and fair skin. Next to his oldest twin brother, one could not guess that they were related, because he had the skin of his father Ron, with black hair from the side of their grandmother Narcissa, and dark blue eyes. The middle one of them, Haldus, had inherited dark red hair, gray eyes and the freckled skin. All three of them were wild, unbridled, and according to their grandfather, not suitable for the Malfoy family, so he also had a stronger connection with his granddaughter. The youngest of the Malfoy family, just three years old, with light blonde curly hair, blue eyes and fair skin was an angel. Her name was Chara Lucia Malfoy and she was usually always cheerful.

"There you are at last, let's go. I want to be there when Uncle Ron arrives," she grumbled as the others arrived. 

Arriving at the estate, they heard children's laughter from far away, so they went straight into the garden and spotted their families, friends and members of their relatives. Charis ran straight to Chara, and took her in her arms, because it was the little girl's birthday today. 

"Bonjour, mon petit!" exclaimed Charis, nuzzling them. 

Harry laughed as he watched his eldest, for she liked his godchild very much. Ron and Draco's children were all Harry and Blaise's godchildren, it was the same the other way around. He had known back then that these two were meant for each other and yet he was surprised how long it took them to get together. Next to him Hermione giggled, she had joined the circle of growing friends only a few years ago. Because she had fought for a long time still in England for the fact that everyone, also they as Muggle-borns got the same rights. After the peace negotiations, which were decided shortly after Ron and Draco's graduation, it still took there until everyone was granted the same.

Hermione, who had been taught all by Lady Longbottom, surprisingly took the title of Lady, because she had been the only heiress of Hagworth-Granger an old noble family. But even though she could take it, she had been the daughter of two Muggles, and just because they came from a Squip line, she was still only a Muggle-born in many eyes of the pure-blooded wizarding society in England. However, she found happiness with Theodore Nott, but married him only five years ago and was now pregnant for the first time. All was far from well, but it was developing and she as Lady Granger-Nott would not give up, after all, she was well on her way to becoming a minister. 

"Harry, you should sit down?" suddenly asked Blaise worriedly as he saw Harry swaying a bit and let Harry get the attention. 

"Mommy, what does Daddy think?" asked Mira, coming right to his side. 

"Sweetie, don't worry. Actually we were going to wait, but this way we'll do it right away. I'm pregnant again:...", Harry announced. 

Everyone rejoiced, and congratulated the two. There was even more laughter when others announced something. 

"Me too...", Sophia beamed at Neville's side, patting her belly. 

"You, I wanted to first. I'm pregnant too..." continued Ron, making his husband Draco look shocked beside him. 

Laughing, they all stood there, looking at the shocked Draco, who couldn't close his mouth. So Felix was kind enough to blurt out that he was pregnant, too. So did Andreas, Sophia's brother, who was there with his partners Mikas, and Thomas. After that, Ginny also called out to her family, and especially to her partner Dean, that she was pregnant too. With so much happiness, they let the evening and their lives go on joyfully. They were together, they were not alone and they were lucky to always have someone with them. The children grew up together, and became tolerant people. 

Families  
Harry and Blaise Zabini-Potter  
Children: Charis Potter(15 years), Sirus Zabini(13 years), Jackos Potter(13 years), Rhea Potter(11 years), Jamie Zabini(8 years), Ramos Zabini(8 years), Mira Zabini(6 years), Filius Potter(4 years), Bea Zabini(2 years), Regulus Potter(2 years), Amalie and Amele Potter( both born after Epilog).

Draco and Ron Weasley-Malfoy   
Children: Scorpius Malfoy, Haldus Malfoy, Turais Malfoy, Chara Malfoy, Althair and Gemma Malfoy( born after Epilog)

Neville and Sophia Longbottom   
Children: Frank Junior Longbottom(13 years), Alica Longbottom(born after Epilog)

Felix, Michum and Christian Maksim  
Children: Miriam Maksim(16 years), Dorian Maksim(16 years),Thalie Maksim(11 years), Simon Maksim(11 years), Rose Maksim(11 years), Hanna Maksim(born after Epilog).

Ginny and Dean Thomas  
Children: Wiliam Thomas(4 years), Tori Thomas(born after Epilog)

Hermione and Theodore Nott-Granger  
Children: Jean Nott(born after Epilog), Kai Nott( born two years after Epilog)

Andreas, Mikas and Thomas Andino-Zabat  
Children: Julian Andino, Gery Andino, Lulu Andino, Seph Andino(all born after Epilog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Harry Potter in Greece but I have finished another cute little story from this universe, will put it in today too.   
> Have fun!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105610

**Author's Note:**

> This is fan fiction, none of it exists in reality. Harry Potter's work belongs to the author, only my own characters and backgrounds are mine. This is translated by me on google. I'm German and my English is horrible so it's my only option. Always try to look over whether it fits, but if one of them finds mistakes or doesn't understand the meaning of some sentences, I would be grateful for help.


End file.
